Indomptable Samantha !
by Hito-76
Summary: Sam se fait enlever et joue les demoiselles en détresse… Enfin, ça reste Carter ! La notion de détresse se doit d’être nuancée… ;- Sam-Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Indomptable Samantha** !

**Résumé**: Sam se fait enlever et joue les demoiselles en détresse… Enfin, ça reste Carter ! La notion de « détresse » se doit d'être nuancée… ;-)  
**Genre**: Romance S/J, Aventure, Suspense, Humour…  
**Spoilers**: Saison 7  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ Les fans d'Angélique reconnaîtront le titre ! C'est entre le conte de fée, et les bouquins romanesques.  
Merci à Helios et gjc597 pour leurs aides et un gros bisou à Aurélia !

**Attention, cette fic contient des scènes osées et « violentes » susceptibles de choquer les plus jeunes. Déconseillé au moins de 15 ans.**

--------------------------------------

Sam plongea les mains dans la rivière et s'aspergea abondamment le visage. L'eau était fraîche et d'une transparence peu commune mais le contraire aurait été surprenant. Ils se trouvaient sur une planète n'ayant pas dépassé l'âge moyenâgeux, sans nulle technologie pouvant altérer la pureté de la nature environnante.

Dans un soupir de contentement, la jeune femme se redressa en s'étirant. Ils avaient parcouru de nombreux kilomètres avant d'arriver à un village. Après en avoir fait rapidement le tour et parlé aux habitants, ils en avaient conclu à l'unanimité, chose assez rare, que ce monde n'avait aucun intérêt pour eux. Finalement, ils avaient fait demi-tour mais s'étaient cependant arrêtés pour la nuit afin de se reposer de leur longue marche de la veille.

Sam se sentait légèrement courbaturée mais en avait l'habitude. Ce monde était beau, simple... la forêt environnante magnifique, le temps agréable... Pourquoi se plaindre ?

Elle détendit son dos avec application puis se tourna vers son arme et son gilet par balles à quelques mètres d'elle. Ce court instant de solitude lui avait fait du bien. Elle adorait ses amis mais s'occuper un peu d'elle lors de sa toilette matinale était un petit plaisir qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

Un craquement lui fit cependant dresser l'oreille, aux aguets. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas en direction de son P90 que deux hommes, apparaissant de nulle part, lui bloquèrent le passage.  
Sam se redressa aussitôt, scrutant le visage patibulaire des inconnus. Ceux-ci, sals et hirsutes, s'avançaient vers elle, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Gardant son calme, la jeune femme se mit en position de combat avant de lancer un puissant :

- Mon Colonel !

Ce fut le coup d'envoi d'un rapide corps à corps. Manquant à la fois de technique et d'agilité, les deux agresseurs ne firent pas long feu et Sam se crut rapidement sortie d'affaire mais cinq autres hommes sortirent de buissons environnants. Elle ne s'était absolument pas doutée de leur présence.

- Mon Colonel !! s'écria-t-elle de nouveau, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire face, seule, à un tel nombre d'agresseurs.

Un nouveau combat eu lieu. Elle se défendit comme elle put et en envoya deux autres au tapis mais le chef de la bande finit par la frapper de son gourdin, l'assommant sans plus de cérémonie. La jeune femme s'effondra aussitôt au sol.

- Eh ben... D'où qu'elle sort pour savoir se battre comme ça ? grogna l'un des hommes, massant son visage douloureux. J'ai jamais vu ça.

Mais des bruits de pas précipités se firent brusquement entendre derrière eux, coupant court aux spéculations.

- Carter !! hurla une voix aux intonations inquiètes.  
- Fichons le camp ! s'exclama le chef, en posant sans douceur la femme sur le dos de sa monture qu'un homme avait pris le soin d'avancer.

Et sans plus attendre, tous sautèrent à cheval.

----------------------------

Lorsque Jack parvint sur les lieux du rapt, les agresseurs étaient déjà en train de fuir, leurs montures au galop. Il repéra aussitôt Carter allongée en travers sur l'un des chevaux et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Lâchant son P90, il empoigna de suite son Beretta et chercha à viser l'homme qui maintenait son second près de lui mais finit par y renoncer. Compte tenu des soubresauts de l'animal, il risquait de la blesser, voir pire, aussi dirigea-t-il son arme sur un autre agresseur et tira. Comme prévu, l'homme fut touché à l'épaule et se tassa sur sa monture, prêt à tomber, mais l'un de ses compagnons l'agrippa aussitôt par le bras afin de le retenir.

Le bruit fort reconnaissable d'une lance Jaffa se fit alors entendre. Le sauveteur, terrorisé par le frôlement d'une boule de feu, lâcha prise et l'homme blessé chuta de son cheval.

Jack s'élança aussitôt vers lui, Teal'c et Daniel sur ses talons. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fit pourtant quelques mètres supplémentaires, le regard dirigé vers le bosquet derrière lequel la jeune femme venait de disparaître. Sa terreur se mua rapidement en fureur et il se retourna. Teal'c était accroupi à côté de l'homme et cherchait son pouls.

- Il est vivant ?  
- Oui. Il va s'en sortir.

Faisant quelques pas pour les rejoindre, Jack prit la gourde accrochée à sa ceinture d'un geste brusque et aspergea abondamment le visage de l'agresseur. Lorsque celui-ci se mit à cracher en protestant, il l'attrapa par le col et le redressa brutalement.

- Où sont-ils partis ? s'exclama-t-il. Où l'emmènent-ils ?!

L'homme reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, grimaça avant de répliquer avec arrogance :

- Sais pas !

Malgré sa colère, Jack parvint à garder un semblant de calme et se contenta de le secouer sans ménagement, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace de douleur. Il était touché à l'épaule et saignait abondamment.

- Réponds ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter…

Mais l'homme se contenta de le regarder avec haine, sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot.  
Furieux, Jack finit cependant par acquiescer et le relâcha brutalement. Puis il se releva et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Allez au campement récupérer nos affaires.

Devant la mine fermée d'O'Neill, Daniel hocha sagement la tête, prêt à partir mais marqua finalement un temps d'arrêt. Il se retourna et, interceptant le regard entendu de ses amis, Jackson ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se tramait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais resongeant aux circonstances qui les avaient amené à cette alternative, il finit par acquiescer, et sans un regard vers l'homme à terre, prit la direction du campement en compagnie du Jaffa.

------------------------------------

Des voix lui parvinrent peu à peu tandis qu'une douleur lancinante dans son crâne s'imposait brutalement à elle. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent alors.

Elle s'était faite enlevée.

Les membres engourdis, Sam prit rapidement conscience de ses mains attachées derrière le dos mais se retint de vérifier la solidité des liens. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer, du moins, pour le moment. Serrant la mâchoire, se contraignant à ne pas gémir, elle garda les paupières closes et écouta attentivement les dires de ses ravisseurs.

- … Oui, elle est très belle. Tu as bien fait, Colin…  
- Et encore, vous'avez pas vu ses yeux ! Ils sont bleus !  
- Bleus ? Comment ça, bleus ?  
- Comme j'vous l'dis ! Bleus ! Vous verrez par vous-même.

Un silence se fit, seulement interrompu par des pas se rapprochant d'elle. Sam resta immobile, le visage détendu.

- Elle est bizarrement vêtue. Un pantalon comme les hommes… Les cheveux courts…  
- On patrouillait à la recherche de voyageurs perdus lorsqu'on l'a vue près de la rivière. Au début, de loin, on a cru qu'c'était un homme et pis… avec son habit près du corps… y avait pas de doutes…  
- Mmm… On va pouvoir la vendre un bon prix. Et si elle a bien les yeux bleus… elle va nous rapporter une petite fortune !

Nouveau silence.

- Parle-moi des autres, reprit le chef.  
- Z'étaient trois. Ils ont des armes bizarres et c'est une chance que seul Malik soit tombé… Mais normalement, ils'auraient jamais pu nous avoir. On était beaucoup trop loin…  
- Etrange… Quoiqu'il en soit, Malik a intérêt de garder sa langue.  
- Oh, il le sait… Vous'inquiétez pas.

Les pas s'éloignèrent.

- Bien… Lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, nous la changerons et direction le marché.  
- Euh… M'sieur Nolan… Elle va pas s'laisser faire.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Ben… C'est qu'elle se bat bien…  
- Elle sait se battre ?  
- Ça pour sûr… On a du s'y prendre à plusieurs pour l'avoir…  
- Intéressant… Mais cela ne change rien. On a le moyen de la rendre aussi docile qu'un nouveau né.  
- Moi c'que j'en dis… Faut juste se méfier. C'est tout.

Sam profita de cet instant pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle en avait appris assez.

La jeune femme scruta rapidement les alentours. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de grange hermétiquement close uniquement éclairée par des lanternes de ci de là donnant à l'atmosphère des lieux un aspect intime et cependant inquiétant. A peine avait-elle bougé ses jambes pour les détendre un peu que le bruit des chaînes qui les liaient attira l'attention des deux hommes. Sam regarda d'un œil mauvais ceux-ci s'avancer vers elle. Elle reconnut aussitôt le plus petit au visage ingrat comme étant l'un de ses agresseurs. Il se tenait dans une position servile à côté d'un homme de plus haute stature, à la mise simple et cependant immaculée. Comme celui-ci s'approchait d'un peu trop près, le dénommé Colin se permit d'intervenir.

- M'sieur… Faites attention.

Celui-ci ricana doucement et ne tint pas compte des recommandations de son sous-fifre. Tandis qu'il s'avançait encore, Sam se leva tant bien que mal compte tenu de ses chaînes. Nolan s'arrêta finalement devant elle, la dévisageant avec insistance et admiration.

- Incroyable… Je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux…

La jeune femme n'en fut pas surprise. Lorsque SG1 avait parlé aux habitants du petit village qu'ils avaient trouvé, ceux-ci avaient semblé extrêmement surpris par Daniel et elle. Et en effet, après explications, ils avaient pu constater que les personnes présentes étaient tous bruns ou châtains, les yeux sombres, parfois tirant sur le vert mais jamais bleus.

- D'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-il alors.  
- D'une autre planète, répondit-elle, désireuse de n'en venir aux menaces que s'ils ne se décidaient pas à la relâcher après ses explications. Mon équipe et moi sommes des explorateurs pacifiques, arrivés par la Porte des Etoiles.

L'homme haussa les sourcils mais ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça. En revanche, ce qui l'étonnait le plus était l'assurance avec laquelle la jeune femme s'exprimait. Ici, sans être maltraitées, les femmes n'étaient rien d'autres que quantité négligeable. Et cela, Carter l'avait très vite compris.

- Je vous demanderais donc de me relâcher, finit-elle en redressant la tête.

Mais Nolan ne sembla pas décidé. Il continuait de l'observer, un sourire calculateur sur les lèvres. A coup sûr, il essayait de deviner combien elle lui rapporterait, songea la jeune femme avec écoeurement.  
Serrant les dents, elle changea donc de tactique.

Remarquant aussitôt la lueur meurtrière dans son regard, l'homme reprit ses esprits.

- Désolée, Belle Dame… Mais qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez m'importe peu en fait. Vous êtes un trésor que je vais m'empresser de vendre afin d'en tirer un prix substantiel.  
- Je crois que c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Si vous me retenez contre ma volonté, mon monde sera rapidement mis au courant et entrera en guerre contre le votre, déclara-t-elle sèchement, bluffant sans vergogne. Vous n'aurez aucune chance contre nous. Vous êtes bien trop primitifs.

Elle cherchait à l'écraser par son assurance et sentit l'espace d'un instant le doute faire son chemin en lui, mais il finit par sourire de nouveau, haussant les épaules.

- Rien de tel qu'une petite guerre pour s'enrichir ! Mais déjà, rien que vous, très chère, vous allez me rapporter une petite fortune.  
- Je n'accepterai jamais de jouer les esclaves, dit-elle, glaciale.

Il s'approcha alors un peu plus et caressa la joue de la jeune femme du bout des doigts. Elle se laissa faire, la mâchoire crispée.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Votre consentement m'importe peu. Nous possédons une drogue capable de vous faire perdre la mémoire et tout désir de rébellion.

A ces mots, Sam sentit la colère balayer le peu de calme qu'il lui restait. Elle ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance. De quel droit se permettait-il de disposer d'elle à sa guise ?

Parfaitement conscient de sa haine, Nolan eut donc la surprise de la voir sourire et, l'espace de quelques secondes, perdit ses réflexes… Ce fut juste le temps qu'il fallut à la jeune femme pour l'envoyer rouler à terre après lui avoir assené un violent coup de boule. Elle eut la satisfaction de le voir rugir de douleur, le nez en sang. Si elle n'avait pas eu les pieds et poings liés, elle aurait pu profiter de cet instant pour tenter de fuir. Il n'y avait que quatre hommes et avec un peu de chance, elle aurait pu tous les assommer. Mais elle était définitivement piégée. Elle espérait que les coups qui n'allaient certainement pas tarder lui permettraient d'éviter la vente. Le Colonel aurait ainsi plus de chance de la retrouver.

Mais alors que Colin et les deux gardes fonçaient droit sur elle, la voix impérieuse de Nolan retentit.

- Arrêtez ! grogna-t-il en se levant avec difficulté, tout en essuyant avec précaution son nez douloureux.

Son regard était devenu glacé, presque cruel.

- Je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir, continua-t-il, passant au tutoiement et perdant toute courtoisie. Mais non… Je compte bien te vendre dès demain.

D'un geste de la main, il incita ses sous-fifres à se rapprocher d'elle.

- Tenez-là.

Les trois hommes s'avancèrent prudemment et elle les regarda approcher, sur ses gardes. Il ne lui suffisait que de quelques coups au visage…

- Ne vous avisez pas de me l'abîmer, répliqua alors Nolan pour ses sbires, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Ils fondirent alors tous les trois sur elle. Sam tenta de se libérer mais que pouvait-elle faire ainsi attachée. Ils la mirent à genoux de force et leur chef s'avança, sortant de sa poche une petite fiole. Ils l'obligèrent à ouvrir la bouche et la jeune femme sentit bientôt un liquide âpre glisser dans sa gorge. Elle secoua désespérément la tête pour se libérer et recracher le produit, en vain. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut pour Jolinar… Elle espérait que les résidus du symbiote l'immuniseraient d'une façon ou d'une autre contre cette drogue.

--------------------------------------

Lorsque Daniel et Teal'c rejoignirent Jack, celui-ci les attendait patiemment près de l'homme à terre. Jackson n'y jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil mais put constater qu'il était en piteux état et il se détourna rapidement. Il y avait des choses chez Jack, des parties sombres dans son comportement qu'il n'aimait pas et qui le répugnaient même parfois… et cependant… le sourire encourageant qu'arborait son ami lui redonna espoir et balaya ses scrupules.

C'était Sam. C'était de la vie de Sam qu'il s'agissait.

Teal'c de son côté ne daigna même pas vérifier si l'homme à leurs pieds était encore vivant. O'Neill semblait avoir obtenu les informations nécessaires, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Qu'avez-vous appris ? commença-t-il, arrivé à sa hauteur.  
- Ils l'ont enlevé pour la vendre… A première vue, les femmes aux yeux bleus ne courent pas les rues, ici.

Daniel acquiesça de suite.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'avaient sous-entendu les villageois.  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Jack. Elle ne risque rien pour le moment. Elle devrait être bien traitée.  
- Savez-vous où ils l'ont emmenée ? demanda Teal'c.  
- Il m'a donné l'emplacement de leur QG mais on n'aura jamais le temps de s'y rendre avant le début de la vente… Il vaut mieux foncer directement jusqu'au marché. On va donc se séparer.  
- Comment ça ? se récria de suite Daniel.

O'Neill leva les mains pour l'apaiser.

- Il faut simplement prévenir le SGC de ce qui se passe ici. La vente aura lieu demain. Je fonce direct là-bas afin de repérer les lieux et pendant ce temps, vous retournez à la Porte afin de contacter Hammond. Vous lui expliquerez tout et lui direz de nous re-contacter régulièrement tous les jours en ouvrant un vortex à… 10.00, poursuivit Jack en regardant sa montre. Nous le tiendrons ainsi au courant de l'évolution et pourrons demander des renforts en cas de problème.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, rassurés de voir qu'il avait déjà tout prévu.

O'Neill prit ensuite le sac que Teal'c lui tendait avec quelques affaires de survie puis, après leur avoir rapidement expliqués le lieu de la vente, les trois hommes se séparèrent. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que Jack se retournait en les hélant :

- Eh, Daniel! Demandez au Doc de vous fournir des lentilles marrons et une autre paire pour Carter… On ne sait jamais. Autant passer inaperçus.  
- Très bien, acquiesça Jackson.

-------------------------------------

Tout était sombre, inquiétant et surtout inconnu. Tout. Absolument tout. Le lieu où elle se trouvait. Les gens qui l'observaient avec un mélange d'assurance et d'antipathie. Et même « elle ». La femme qu'elle était supposée être.

Deux gardes l'aidèrent à se redresser et elle se laissa faire, ne sachant trop pourquoi l'instant d'avant elle était allongée par terre. Ils la mirent à genoux sans douceur et elle posa un regard égaré sur l'homme lui faisant face. Celui-ci avait le visage blessé, le regard étincelant, et la dominait de toute sa taille.

- Tu te nommes Ilta, commença-t-il sans préambule. Tu es mon esclave et tu me dois obéissance. Demain je vais te vendre. En attendant, mets ces vêtements.

Il ponctua ces derniers mots en lui lançant des habits qu'elle attrapa instinctivement au vol mais elle grimaça à ce simple geste. Sa tête était douloureuse et, jetant un coup d'œil à ses poignets, elle y découvrit des marques bleutées, signe qu'elle avait été attachée. Elle prit cependant les vêtements docilement mais leva de nouveau les yeux.

- Ne me regarde pas ! Une esclave ne doit jamais croiser le regard de son maître.

A ces mots, la jeune femme tiqua.

Devait-elle accepter l'autorité de cet homme ? Etait-elle vraiment une esclave ? Etait-ce dans sa nature d'être soumise ? Si oui, pourquoi avait-elle ces picotements au ventre, cette flamme de rébellion au fond du cœur qui lui donnait l'envie de se lever et de faire face à cette domination forcée ?

Non… Non, elle détestait cela. Le fait d'être à genoux, le fait de devoir obéir à cet homme la révulsait. Sa façon de la regarder, de la considérer comme quantité négligeable lui était insupportable. Elle n'était pas une esclave. On la trompait. On lui mentait.

Mais qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ?

Elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait. Que pouvait-elle faire si ce n'était obéir et voir venir les choses… ?

Gardant la tête humblement baissée, elle regarda les quatre hommes s'éloigner d'elle afin de la laisser se changer. Elle reporta son attention sur les vêtements qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et jeta un œil à ceux qu'elle portait. Un pantalon kaki, un haut noir à manches courtes. Des chaussures noires à lacets. Rien à voir avec les habits de ses geôliers faits de toiles grossières, ni même ceux qu'on lui ordonnait de porter au tissu fin et peu pratiques.

Dans un soupir, la jeune femme se releva et commença à se changer, se cachant le mieux possible des regards indiscrets des quatre hommes.

Tout en s'apprêtant, son esprit sembla s'égarer un instant. Des flashs, des images lui parvinrent, lui faisant battre le cœur plus vite. Des sentiments également… des sentiments très forts pour un homme. Des yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu si pâles qu'ils semblaient la transpercer… si pâles…et si bleus… A moins que… En fait, non… Pas bleus mais bruns, chauds et tendres.

Serrant les dents, plus perdue encore, elle tenta de chasser ces images trop brumeuses pour l'aider. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, tout deviendrait plus clair.

-----------------------------------

Jack suivit avec précaution le chemin que lui avait indiqué le dénommé Malik. Lorsqu'il parvint aux abords d'un village, il le contourna afin de rejoindre l'entrée du marché. Caché dans les fourrés, il se saisit de sa jumelle et observa les lieux.

La bâtisse était lourde, imposante et l'entrée soigneusement protégée. Un monde fou s'agglutinait devant les gardes et dans un grognement contrarié, O'Neill constata que tous étaient scrupuleusement fouillés avant d'être autorisés à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du marché.

Rangeant sa jumelle, il se redressa et s'éloigna. Quelques minutes auparavant, il était passé à proximité d'une maison où étaient étendus quelques vêtements en train de sécher et notamment une longue robe de bure. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait.

Après l'avoir subtilisé le plus discrètement possible, il retira cependant son gilet par balle avant de la passer par dessus son treillis. Il se rapprocha ensuite du marché et choisit avec soin un endroit facilement reconnaissable pour cacher ses affaires et notamment ses armes. Il prit cependant le temps d'enlever les chargeurs et de mettre les crans de sûreté afin d'éviter tout accident si jamais des personnes venaient à les trouver. Ceci fait, il finit par sortir de sa cachette et se mélangea aux habitants du village.

Avançant avec précaution, il parvint devant les gardes et attendit son tour. L'homme qui se chargea de lui semblait passablement endormi et il le fouilla rapidement à travers le tissu de sa robe. Finalement, satisfait de ne rien trouver, il s'écarta et l'incita d'un geste à entrer dans la salle des ventes.

L'odeur de fauve qui y régnait le prit aussitôt à la gorge. Il grimaça pour la forme et suivit docilement la file des nouveaux arrivants. Une grande estrade dominait la pièce et servait à la présentation des esclaves.

Levant la tête, Jack découvrit à l'opposé et cependant en hauteur, trois petits box aménagés pour recevoir les hôtes d'honneur. Deux d'entre eux étaient déjà occupés par des hommes richement vêtus. Pour le reste, la foule était constituée de personnes extrêmement différentes, mais tous, absolument tous étaient des hommes.

-----------------------------

Ilta, puisque tel était son nom aux dires de son maître Nolan, marchait près de celui-ci, la tête baissée. Ils venaient d'arriver au marché et entrèrent par la porte de derrière, à l'instar de tous les vendeurs munis de leurs biens. Les gardes les laissèrent passer, non sans détailler avec avidité la jeune femme.

Ilta sera courageusement les dents, sentant leurs regards peser lourdement sur elle. Mais ne devait-elle pas s'y habituer ? Après tout, la vente serait bien pire.

Lorsque l'homme chargé de les escorter s'arrêta devant une lourde porte métallique, Nolan laissa échapper un grondement mécontent.

- Je refuse qu'elle soit enfermée avec les autres ! Il y a souvent des rixes et je ne veux pas qu'on l'abîme !  
- Désolé, M'sieur mais ce sont les ordres. Si vous'êtes pas content…

Ilta observa son maître du coin de l'œil. Il semblait avoir le plus grand mal à ne pas sauter à la gorge du garde.

- Très bien, finit-il par maugréer cependant avant de sortir quelques pièces de sa poche. Je compte sur vous pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

L'homme prit aussitôt l'argent qu'il fit disparaître sans attendre dans sa poche et inclina la tête en souriant.

- Pour sûr ! Elle ne risque rien !

Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit et entra dans la cellule, un lourd gourdin dans la main.

- Le premier qui touche à celle-là, s'exclama-t-il en la désignant, j'le tue !

Et sans un mot de plus, on la poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce et la porte se referma bruyamment derrière elle.

Le ventre noué d'appréhension, Ilta fit quelques pas, sentant de nouveau peser sur elle le regard des occupants. Il y avait environ une dizaine de personnes, des femmes en majorité. Elles étaient toutes la tête baissée, le visage défait et son cœur se serra devant ce dramatique et pathétique spectacle.

Trois d'entre elles devaient se connaître car elles formaient le seul groupe de l'assemblée. Quant au reste, ils étaient tous loin les uns des autres, cherchant à s'isoler dans un coin afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

La salle était sombre, sale et froide. Le plafond était bas et les murs faits de pierres apparentes. Un véritable cachot moyenâgeux. L'endroit n'avait rien de rassurant… Mais l'homme à quelques mètres d'elle qui s'agitait de plus en plus en gémissant n'avait, lui non plus, rien de rassurant. La trentaine passée, de grande taille, ses cheveux sals tombaient lourdement sur son visage exsangue. Sa tête dodelinait de gauche à droite et son regard perçant restait fixé sur l'une des jeunes femmes assise seule dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient et d'un geste brusque, il s'abattit sur elle. Les cris paniqués de sa victime retentirent aussitôt et Ilta s'élança de suite vers la porte en tambourinant violemment dessus.

- Quelqu'un vite !! s'écria-t-elle à l'intention du garde.

Celui-ci ouvrit aussitôt le volet de séparation afin de jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Quoi ?  
- Une jeune femme est en train de se faire agresser !

Elle se poussa aussitôt pour permettre à l'homme d'observer la scène mais, imperturbable, il se contenta de grogner avant de refermer la fenêtre.

- C'est pas mes affaires !

Interloquée, Ilta resta sans voix un instant puis se retourna tandis que les cris de la pauvre fille résonnait dans la salle close. Le bruit d'un tissu qu'on déchire lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête et d'un geste tremblant, elle se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce. Ils avaient tous la tête basse, trop effrayés pour réagir.

Et elle ? Que pouvait-elle faire, seule, face à ce fou ?

- Il faut l'aider ! s'exclama-t-elle alors. A plusieurs, on peut facilement en arriver à bout !

Personne ne réagit.  
Les cris se transformèrent bientôt en larmes.

- Au secours !!! sanglota la jeune femme tout en continuant de se défendre, bien que ses forces s'amenuisaient.

Alors, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, Ilta s'élança sur l'homme et l'attrapa par les cheveux afin de le repousser loin de sa victime. Un hurlement de rage s'échappa de la bouche de l'agresseur et, l'espace d'un instant, ils se firent face. Lui, le visage convulsé par la colère, elle, terrorisée à l'idée des représailles.

Paralysée, son esprit se figea mais curieusement son corps prit le relais de lui-même. Lorsque l'homme se jeta sur elle, le poing en avant, Ilta évita le coup en glissant sur sa droite, noua ses doigts et abattit violemment ses deux mains liées sur le dos de son adversaire déséquilibré par son esquive. Il s'effondra lourdement au sol, laissant la jeune femme dans une perplexité totale.

L'homme ne mit cependant que quelques secondes à se relever pour lui faire de nouveau face. Se sentant brusquement plus sûre d'elle, Ilta se prépara à la seconde attaque qui ne se fit pas attendre. D'un geste souple, elle bloqua le bras lancé de son adversaire sous son aisselle et le frappa violemment au visage. Puis le libérant, elle le saisit aux épaules et l'incita à faire une rencontre plus que douloureuse avec son genou. L'homme s'effondra aussitôt, inerte.

Légèrement essoufflée, Ilta se redressa et parcourut la salle du regard. Tous l'observaient, le même ahurissement au fond des yeux et, il fallait bien l'admettre, elle-même n'en pensait pas moins.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme à terre, qui rajustait sa robe d'une main tremblante, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle voulut s'approcher d'elle mais la pauvre fille sursauta violemment en s'écartant.  
Dans un soupir, Ilta s'arrêta.

Ce n'était pas la reconnaissance qui l'étouffait. Enfin… elle devait avoir eu la peur de sa vie… Elle était peut être tout simplement en état de choc.

Un grincement assourdissant se fit brusquement entendre, signe que la porte s'ouvrait, et Nolan pénétra dans la pièce.

- Allez, la vente va com…

Mais il se tut tandis que son regard accrochait l'homme à terre puis le sang qui maculait à certains endroits les vêtements d'Ilta. Dans un rugissement, il fit demi-tour et revint en poussant brutalement le garde dans la pièce.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ? rugit-il en la désignant.

A la fois incrédule et effrayé, l'homme balbutia quelques phrases incompréhensives mais Nolan n'en tint pas compte et s'approcha de son esclave. Ilta redressa la tête tandis que son maître cherchait la moindre trace de coups et blessures sur son visage, en vain. Il prit cependant ses mains et les observa. Les phalanges de celle de droite semblaient légèrement irritées mais la peau était plus épaisse à cet endroit, à l'instar des hommes habitués à donner des coups. Il plissa des yeux et leva la tête vers elle.

- C'est toi qui a battu cet homme.  
- Oui.

Il l'observa encore un instant puis se détourna.

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres. La vente commence.

Et sans un mot, il sortit, laissant la jeune femme songeuse. Il ne semblait pas la connaître si bien que cela, finalement. Etrange, puisqu'elle était censée lui appartenir. De plus, comment expliquer qu'elle soit parvenue à mettre à terre un homme plus fort qu'elle, et ce, sans la moindre difficulté ?

Elle tenta de fouiller dans son esprit à la recherche du moindre souvenir… sans résultat. C'était d'une frustration insupportable ! Cherchant à se calmer, elle essaya de rassembler tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur elle depuis quelques heures, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon, comme un homme et, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit.

Un pantalon, les cheveux courts… capable de battre un homme à mains nues… Mais oui ! Elle avait été élevée comme un homme ! Elle se faisait, peut-être même d'ordinaire, passer pour une homme ! Nolan l'aurait découvert et aurait choisi de la vendre… afin de se faire de l'argent, ou pour une autre raison…  
Enfin, peu importait. Ce qu'elle venait de découvrir était une piste à suivre.

------------------------------------

Jack attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque des coups résonnèrent dans la salle bondée. Le silence se fit peu à peu et un homme apparut sur la scène.

- Bonjour et bienvenus. Pour la première vente, voici une femme de trente cinq ans…

A peine venait-il de prononcer ces mots que la dite femme apparut. Jack haussa aussitôt les sourcils, surpris. Trente cinq ans ? Elle semblait en avoir quinze de plus. Ses traits étaient tirés, son regard fatigué et son corps avait perdu la fraîcheur de la jeunesse. S'attendant à des protestations de la part des hommes l'entourant, il fut surpris par leur silence.

Les années ne se comptabilisaient peut être pas de la même façon que sur Terre… A moins que la dureté de la vie dans ce monde faisait que les gens vieillissaient prématurément. Un peu comme chez eux, quelques siècles auparavant.

D'un œil morne, Jack reporta son attention sur la pauvre femme qui semblait plus perdue qu'autre chose et regardait la foule d'un œil apeuré. Bientôt le claquement d'un maillet se fit entendre et la vente prit fin, adjugé à un homme de forte corpulence à quelques pas de lui.

Tout cela écœurait O'Neill au plus haut point.

Les ventes se succédèrent ainsi, assombrissant un peu plus son moral à chaque fois. Des bruits commençaient à courir parmi les acheteurs. Un certain Nolan possédait soi-disant « un morceau de premier choix ». L'excitation augmentait et Jack devait à présent jouer des coudes pour se faire respecter.  
Enfin, le grand moment arriva.

Carter n'étant toujours passée, O'Neill en déduisit facilement qu'elle était celle que tous attendaient. Songeant à la façon humiliante dont les autres victimes de cette vente avaient été traitées, il imaginait mal la jeune femme se laisser faire sans sourciller. Il allait devoir la tempérer mais pour cela… encore fallait-il qu'elle le voit parmi cette foule.

Dans un soupir, il commença la longue et périlleuse avancée vers l'estrade. Au bout de quelques secondes, distribuant les coups le plus discrètement possible, il arriva enfin à destination. Ce fut ce moment que choisit le maître de cérémonie pour annoncer la dernière vente de la journée… le clou du spectacle.

Et elle apparut… enfin.

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à ****nanou62, Audearde**** et ****AuroreAthena**** pour vos reviews ! Petites questions : Préférez-vous un petit chapitre tous les jours ou un gros tous les deux ou trois ?**

-------------------------------

Expirant profondément afin de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, Ilta s'avança sur la scène et s'arrêta à l'endroit indiqué au sol. Des cris retentirent aussitôt, des exclamations de surprise lorsqu'elle leva les yeux. Sans savoir exactement où elle puisait la force de se tenir fièrement devant eux, la jeune femme balaya la salle de son regard fiévreux.

Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un ici qui la connaissait ? Elle chercha désespérément un visage familier mais aucun ne retint son attention. La seule personne qui l'interpella fut un homme au premier rang. De grande taille, il dépassait la plupart des personnes autour de lui. Ses cheveux très courts étaient poivre et sel, son visage aux lignes dynamiques et régulières lui donnait un charme qui ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention et son regard brun semblait la transpercer. Mais ce ne fut pas son physique agréable qui l'attira de prime abord, non, mais son comportement. En effet, parmi cette foule bruyante et agitée, il était le seul à rester immobile et silencieux. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il hocha légèrement la tête et lui lança un sourire qu'elle aurait pu définir comme… encourageant. Mais rien de plus. Pas un geste. Pas un signe particulier. Rien.

Elle finit donc pas se détourner et attendit.

Les enchères montèrent rapidement pour atteindre des sommes qu'elle-même ne pouvait comprendre, faute de connaître la valeur des choses. Lorsque le montant sembla stagner, Nolan vint la rejoindre. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui et sursauta violemment lorsqu'il lui ôtait d'un geste vif sa longue tunique.

Rouge de honte, elle se retrouva bientôt seulement vêtue d'une brassière cachant à peine sa poitrine et d'une jupe légère et fendue de chaque côté de ses cuisses, dévoilant ses interminables jambes nues.

Les cris redoublèrent aussitôt et les enchères reprirent. Serrant les dents, Ilta retint courageusement le sanglot qui manquait de s'échapper de sa gorge et baissa la tête. Elle avait juste eu le temps de croiser le regard de l'homme au premier rang. L'espace d'un instant, elle y avait lu la même chose que dans les yeux des autres. Le même désir. Et puis il avait fini par se détourner, la mâchoire crispée et elle n'avait su pour quelle raison il semblait si gêné et irrité à la fois.

Mais quelle importance. Ils étaient tous les mêmes, au fond d'eux.

------------------------

D'un pas rageur, Jack parvint enfin à sortir de la salle. Il était furieux ! Furieux contre tous ces types hystériques bavant sur Carter… mais aussi et surtout furieux contre lui-même. Comme un imbécile, il était resté scotché, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de se détourner du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Sam, jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Elle était en position de faiblesse et il en avait rajouté.

Dans un soupir, il rejoignit sa cache et récupéra ses affaires.

Une chose cependant le tracassait. Elle avait semblé tellement perdue et l'avait regardé d'une façon si impersonnelle, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas… Certes, il s'agissait certainement d'une stratégie afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit repéré mais… son instinct lui disait qu'il en était tout autre.

Un grésillement familier le sortit de sa torpeur. Il empoigna aussitôt sa radio :

- O'Neill  
_- Jack ! On arrive. Vous êtes où ? _  
- Aux abords du marché, à l'Est de la ville.  
_- Avez-vous vu le Major Carter ? _demanda Teal'c.  
- Oui… Elle va bien. Mais il faut se dépêcher. La vente est terminée et elle ne devrait plus tarder à sortir.  
_- Entendu. Terminé._

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se rejoignirent et Jack tiqua légèrement en croisant le regard brun de Daniel.

- Petit scarabée, le chocolat ne vous va pas du tout !

Imperturbable, le docteur Jackson rajusta ses lunettes mais ne releva pas. Tous les trois cachés dans les fourrés, ils observèrent quelques minutes l'agitation et les préparatifs du départ des pompeux seigneurs.

- C'est lui qui a acheté Carter, déclara brusquement Jack en désignant un homme dans la foule.

De taille moyenne, celui-ci était richement vêtu. La quarantaine environ, les cheveux châtains, il dégageait une assurance et une oisiveté dont la naissance était responsable en parti. Entouré de sa cour, il se dirigea sans attendre jusqu'à son équipage et disparut à l'intérieur.

- Il y a trop de monde pour pouvoir intervenir ici, O'Neill, déclara Teal'c sans surprise.  
- Oui, je sais… On va devoir attendre qu'ils sortent du village.  
- Ils sont à cheval, Jack… Comment voulez-vous qu'on les suive ?

Celui-ci grimaça.

Il y avait déjà songé. Il leur fallait des chevaux. Mais le problème et pas des moindres, c'était que Teal'c ne savait pas monter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, O'Neill, intervint le Jaffa semblant lire dans ses pensées. Je saurai me débrouiller.

Jack hésita encore un instant puis acquiesça avant de se lever discrètement.

- Très bien. On trouve quatre canassons et on les suit !

Après s'être mis d'accord, les trois hommes se séparèrent. Pendant que Teal'c et O'Neill recherchaient des chevaux, Daniel faisait le guet près du marché en attendant la jeune femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur Jackson actionna sa radio et attendit. En effet, Sam faisait son apparition sous bonne escorte.

_- O'Neill,_ répondit celui-ci au bout d'un instant.  
- Jack, elle arrive.  
_- Ils l'ont mise où ? _  
- Attendez…

Daniel observa l'avancée de la jeune femme qui finalement fut installée dans la voiture de son nouveau maître.  
_  
__- Elle vient de monter avec le type qui l'a acheté. _  
- Ok… On arrive. Terminé.

Lorsque le Jaffa et Jack revinrent, en plus des chevaux qu'ils avaient attachés un peu plus loin, ils portaient dans leurs bras des habits divers. Désireux de passer inaperçus et de pouvoir se fondre dans le décor, ils se changèrent rapidement et quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipée se mit en branle. S'enfonçant dans les fourrés environnants, les membres de SG1 finirent par se mettre en selle. Teal'c eut quelques difficultés mais en homme plein de ressources, il n'eut aucun mal à se familiariser rapidement aux rudiments de l'équitation.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le cortège mais restèrent à distance raisonnable. Jack n'avait réussi à voler que trois chevaux au lieu de quatre, ce qui ralentirait sérieusement leur fuite en cas de problème. Il allait leur falloir beaucoup de patience pour récupérer Carter et surtout une excellente occasion.

Or, la voiture où la jeune femme se trouvait était la mieux gardée...

------------------------------

A peine venait-elle de monter dans le carrosse que l'homme à l'intérieur prit sa main de force et l'attira à ses lèvres. Ilta accepta ce baise-main avec docilité mais ne put réfréner un frisson de dégoût.

- Je suis le Seigneur Aldraban, se présenta-t-il sans la lâcher du regard un seul instant. Vos yeux sont absolument... magnifiques...

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots en se rapprochant un peu plus et Ilta eut un geste instinctif de recul. Loin de le surprendre, l'homme sourit d'un air satisfait.

- D'où venez-vous ? C'est la première fois que je vois une femme telle que vous.

Hésitante, elle déglutit péniblement sous le regard sombre de son maître. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Il l'effrayait à un point inimaginable. Et pourtant, de tels sentiments n'étaient pas dus à une nature particulièrement mauvaise ou à un vice qu'elle aurait lu dans ses yeux, non... mais simplement parce qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur elle. D'un signe, d'un geste, d'un caprice, il pouvait la mettre à mort sans que nul n'ait à redire à cela. Elle lui appartenait, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

- Je ne sais pas d'où je viens... finit-elle par répondre. Je ne me souviens de rien depuis que je suis réveillée.

L'homme acquiesça simplement.

- On vous a droguée, dit-il sans en paraître particulièrement choqué, plongeant cependant la jeune femme dans la perplexité. Je serai curieux de connaître votre véritable nature... Quoiqu'il en soit, on a du vous donner un nom. Quel est-il ?

Ilta ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un prénom lui revint brusquement à l'esprit.

- Jolinar... répondit-elle alors. Je m'appelle Jolinar.  
- Jolinar, répéta Aldraban en souriant. C'est un nom peu courant. Je crois même ne l'avoir jamais entendu. Ce Nolan a beaucoup d'imagination.

L'homme poursuit son monologue tandis que la jeune femme tentait de regrouper méthodiquement les dernières données.

On l'avait droguée. Une drogue qui semblait lui avoir fait perdre tout souvenir. De plus, elle était quasiment persuadée de s'appeler Jolinar. C'était une grande découverte ! Maintenant, elle connaissait son nom ! Et enfin... Aldraban semblait sous-entendre malgré lui qu'elle venait d'un pays lointain, un endroit où, des femmes portant ce nom lui étaient inconnues.

Bien... Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Tout cela restait encore très flou mais dans quelques temps, tout finirait bien par lui revenir.

------------------------------

SG1 continuait leur lente avancée lorsque le Jaffa leur imposa d'un geste l'arrêt.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Jack en s'approchant de lui.  
- A couvert ! s'exclama Teal'c en descendant sans plus tarder de sa monture pour se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt.

Ni une ni deux, ses deux compagnons firent de même et quelques secondes plus tard un groupe assez conséquent d'individus se jetèrent sur le cortège. Un combat acharné s'en suivit et O'Neill y vit de suite une excellente occasion de récupérer Carter.

- Profitons-en !

D'un même mouvement, ils attachèrent leurs montures et prirent leurs armes.

- N'utilisez vos Beretta qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Il n'est pas dit qu'on arrivera à sortir Carter de là. Autant éviter de montrer toutes nos cartes dès maintenant.  
- On fait comment alors ? demanda le docteur Jackson, perplexe.  
- Vous avez un couteau, Daniel ! Utilisez-le.

Le jeune homme fit aussitôt la grimace. Il avait déjà tué des hommes pour se défendre... mais jamais avec un couteau, toujours à distance...

- Restez près de moi, Daniel Jackson, intervint alors le Jaffa.  
- Merci Teal'c, répondit-il aussitôt, reconnaissant.

Et sans plus attendre, les trois hommes s'élancèrent dans la forêt afin de contourner le champ de bataille et parvenir directement jusqu'à la voiture de Sam.

Le bruit métallique des épées résonnait autour d'eux et, tandis qu'ils plongeaient enfin dans la cohue, Jack et Teal'c commencèrent à jouer des poings. La bataille était rude et incertaine, leur avancée lente et périlleuse. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes pour atteindre les abords bien gardés de la voiture.

- Couvrez-moi ! s'exclama alors Jack, avant de s'élancer vers elle.

---------------------------

Jolinar serrait les poings, aux aguets. Le bruit d'une bataille enragée lui parvenait et le carrosse était sans arrêt ballotté de droite à gauche sous les impacts de corps projetés contre lui. Aldraban tenait dans sa main une épée et dans l'autre un poignard, prêt à occire le premier maraud qui ouvrirait la portière de la voiture.

- Monseigneur ! s'exclama alors une voix de l'extérieur. Nous avons quelques difficultés à les repousser !

Dans un grognement rageur, Aldraban se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Il faut tout faire soi-même ici ! Tenez ! dit-il finalement en lui tendant le poignard. Pour vous défendre Madame.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de sa voiture et son rugissement s'éleva au-dessus de la cohue. Lorsque la portière fut refermée, Jolinar observa l'arme dans ses mains, l'esprit en ébullition. C'était sa chance ! Elle pouvait fuir !

Certes, elle risquait gros s'ils la rattrapaient mais une partie d'elle se refusait à rester inactive, à attendre qu'un autre décide de son sort. Le coeur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine, elle empoigna le manche du poignard et ouvrit la portière à l'opposé de celle par laquelle était sortit son maître. A peine venait-elle de faire un pas que des cris lui parvinrent.

- Eh toi !!... Ilta !

Elle se tourna aussitôt et découvrit au loin plusieurs femmes qui avaient été séquestrées avec elle au marché et certainement vendues à Aldraban. Elles s'apprêtaient à fuir.

- Viens ! Nous t'aiderons !

Hésitante, elle finit par se décider mais tomba brusquement nez à nez avec un homme qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme étant l'inconnu de la vente.

- Carter ! s'écria-t-il en lui attrapant déjà le poignet. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez !?

Dans la cohue, elle parvint facilement à se dégager et le repoussa violemment. Incrédule, il resta immobile quelques instants, son regard brun accroché au sien, puis sans crier gare, il s'avança de nouveau vers elle. Alors, d 'un geste instinctif, Jolinar leva le bras et lacéra le ventre de son agresseur du revers de son poignard.

Une myriade de sentiments déferla aussitôt sur le visage de l'homme tandis qu'il reculait, les jambes soudain faibles, la main déjà appuyée sur sa plaie ensanglantée. L'incompréhension et la souffrance dominaient cependant. Jolinar sentit aussitôt son coeur se serrer et une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos.

Elle venait de tuer un homme ! Elle l'avait tué ! Certes, il n'était pas encore mort mais c'était tout comme.

La gorge nouée, elle lâcha le poignard et recula à son tour. Puis son agresseur s'effondra en arrière et une voix puissante retentit, couvrant le bruit assourdissant de la bataille.

- O'Neill !!

Soudain tremblante, Jolinar balaya le paysage de son regard perdu. Les femmes qui l'avaient appelée s'enfuyaient déjà et plusieurs hommes lui barraient à présent le passage. Elle était bloquée. Dans un grognement frustré, elle se décida à rebrousser chemin et pénétra de nouveau dans l'abri du carrosse, insensible à l'homme à terre qui tentait en vain d'attirer son attention.

- Carter...

------------

Jack regarda son second disparaître à l'intérieur de la voiture avec un mélange de stupeur et d'angoisse. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ne semblait-elle pas le reconnaître ?

Instinctivement, il jeta un œil à sa blessure et grimaça lorsque le tissu de sa manche se décolla de sa plaie ensanglantée. C'est ce moment que choisirent Teal'c et Daniel pour parvenir à sa hauteur.

- Jack ! s'exclama le jeune homme, une pointe de panique dans la voix.  
- Ça va ! râla aussitôt O'Neill en cherchant à se redresser. C'est pas profond, j'ai juste été surpris et n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquiver totalement l'attaque.

Teal'c, le regard en mouvement, profita de la proximité d'un homme un peu trop téméraire pour l'assommer sans ménagement avant de se tourner vers son ami à terre.

- C'était bien le Major Carter qui vous a frappé, O'Neill ?  
- Ouais… grogna Jack qui se mettait péniblement debout, refusant avec humeur l'aide de Daniel.

Certes, il avait eu le temps d'éviter en partie le coup mais il allait certainement avoir droit à quelques points de suture. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait se recoudre au beau milieu d'une mission mais ce n'était décidément pas ce qu'il préférait !

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demanda Daniel abasourdi.

Il n'avait pas vu l'attaque et ne s'était retourné qu'en entendant le cri de Teal'c.

- Je ne sais pas… Elle n'a pas semblé me reconnaître.

Le Jaffa, toujours très réactif, assomma un nouvel audacieux et fit fuir d'un regard son acolyte.

- Que fait-on ?

Au même moment, des cris se firent entendre à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Les renforts arrivent ! s'exclama l'un des gardes du Seigneur Aldraban.

Tous se tournèrent vers la colline qui surplombait la forêt et en effet, quelques hommes à cheval se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux mais feraient certainement la différence dans ce combat incertain.

Jack pesa un instant le pour et le contre, sentant qu'il serait inutile de tenter d'enlever Carter contre sa volonté, pas dans ces conditions en tout cas. Finalement, se penchant en grimaçant, il attrapa une épée qui traînait par terre et se tourna vers ses amis.

- On les aide.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'élança sur le premier brigand venu, le désarmant avec une dextérité étonnante pour quelqu'un peu habitué à l'utilisation d'arme blanche autre que le poignard, et commença à faire le tour du carrosse pour rejoindre Aldraban. Ses deux amis le suivirent sans un mot.

Aidé de Teal'c, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre leur cible. O'Neill continua de se battre avec une fougue redoublée et ce, malgré sa blessure qui continuait de saigner. Daniel lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil inquiets mais se taisait. Lorsque Jack avait cette expression butée sur le visage, il valait mieux ne rien lui dire.

Leur aide fut rapidement remarquée et appréciée par Aldraban. O'Neill, voulant faire bonne impression, ne ménageait pas ses efforts, quant au Jaffa, il abattait à lui seul le travail de plusieurs hommes. Même Daniel parvint à se débarrasser de quelques gêneurs, déjà passablement abîmés par Jack. Lorsque les renforts arrivèrent, les brigands commençaient déjà à fuir. Leur intervention avait renversé le cours des choses et donné un sérieux avantage aux troupes de Aldraban.

O'Neill regarda avec soulagement les derniers assaillants disparaître dans la forêt et, le souffle court, il planta son épée dans le sol avant de se pencher en avant, cherchant à atténuer la douleur qui lacérait son abdomen. Il savait que sa blessure n'était pas grave mais elle saignait beaucoup et il se sentait brusquement vidé.

Percevant des pas se rapprochant de lui, il se redressa cependant tout en essuyant son front du revers de sa manche, et tomba nez à nez avec Aldraban.

L'homme semblait être à peu près de la même taille que Carter, mais ils étaient tous assez petits sur cette planète. Jack hésita à se montrer humble mais balaya cette idée en redressant les épaules. Il espérait au contraire que sa grande taille attirerait son attention.

- Merci pour votre aide, étranger ! s'exclama Aldraban, un sourire sur les lèvres, passablement échevelé par le combat.

Comment avait-il seulement deviné qui dirigeait l'équipe, c'était un mystère… La couleur de Teal'c lui faisait peut-être croire qu'il était un esclave et Daniel n'étant pas le meilleur combattant, il en avait certainement déduit qui était le meneur du groupe. Quoiqu'il en soit, Jack acquiesça sobrement.

- Mais de rien.

Aldraban sourcilla légèrement devant le manque de courbette et de titre pompeux mais il n'en prit pas ombrage. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux hommes qui se rapprochaient de Jack, et fut visiblement très impressionné par la stature du Jaffa.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? D'où venez-vous ?

Comme O'Neill semblait hésiter, Daniel prit le relais.

- Voici Jack, Teal'c et moi c'est Daniel. Nous venons d'une contrée assez éloignée, dans le sud du continent, dit-il, corroborant ainsi, sans le savoir, les spéculations de Aldraban au sujet de Teal'c.  
- Et nous cherchons du travail, rajouta Jack brusquement.

Daniel haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien.  
Le lord acquiesça, satisfait.

- J'ai perdu quelques hommes dans cette bataille et vous êtes les bienvenus.  
- C'est parfait, répliqua O'Neill, avant de rajouter à contre cœur : Monseigneur.

Aldraban approuva cet effort d'un sourire et se détourna sans plus de cérémonie afin de remonter dans sa voiture.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent un court instant puis partirent récupérer leurs chevaux.

------------------------------

Jolinar avait vite compris que la bataille tournait en la faveur de son maître et lorsque la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit sur lui, elle serra les dents, se sentant piégée. Elle observa avec inquiétude l'homme pénétrer dans la voiture et s'asseoir en face d'elle, l'air particulièrement satisfait. Cette bataille l'avait mis de bonne humeur et peu importait qu'il ait perdu des hommes et même ses nouveaux esclaves.

Il ne ressemblait plus au Lord propre sur lui et presque maniéré qu'elle avait rencontré quelques minutes auparavant. Son visage était à présent couvert de poussière et de sang, ses habits déchirés à certains endroits et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un côté chien fou.

Il lui sembla brusquement moins dangereux… Plus abordable.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Aldraban la détailla tranquillement avant de hausser les sourcils.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon poignard ?

La jeune femme blêmit aussitôt, resongeant à l'homme qu'elle avait tué ou, tout du moins, blessé.

- Je… Je m'en suis servie pour me défendre.

Surpris, il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ont-ils pu entrer ? La portière de l'autre côté était fermée de l'intérieur.  
- J'ai entendu des cris de femmes et je l'ai ouverte quelques secondes pour voir ce qui se passait… Je suis désolée, c'était idiot de ma part… bredouilla-t-elle, préférant jouer les sottes.

Aldraban se détendit.

- Vous avez bien fait d'utiliser mon arme. Mais la prochaine fois, en espérant cependant que ça n'arrive jamais, restez dans la voiture. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

D'un geste vif, il tapa deux coups à la paroi du carrosse et celui-ci se mit en branle.

Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, Jolinar resongea de nouveau à l'homme qu'elle avait frappé.

Etait-il mort ?

N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit le volet de protection et tira le rideau afin de jeter un œil dehors. Il y avait de nombreux hommes à terre. Les gardes de Aldraban tentaient de rassembler leurs morts et blessés afin de les ramener avec eux. Mais aucune trace de l'inconnu. Peut-être s'en était-il sorti…?

Dans un soupir, elle releva les yeux et son cœur bondit brusquement dans sa poitrine.

Il était là, juste à trois mètres d'elle, monté sur un cheval qu'il tenait fermement par la bride afin de rester à sa hauteur. Son regard brun était posé sur elle, indéchiffrable et Jolinar resta hypnotisée par la virilité incroyable qui se dégageait de ses traits. De tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontré depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée, il était sans conteste le plus beau et surtout le plus… troublant. Les yeux de la jeune femme glissèrent sur lui et s'arrêtèrent sur sa tunique. Son cœur se serra en découvrant le vêtement souillé par son propre sang. Et pourtant, il restait droit, menant sa monture sans paraître le moins du monde gêné par sa blessure.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et continuait de l'observer avec cette même expression indéchiffrable. Mal à l'aise, Jolinar finit par détourner les yeux et rajusta le rideau avant de s'appuyer de nouveau sur son siège.

Et s'il disait à Aldraban qu'elle avait voulu fuir ? Il faisait parti de sa garde, il pourrait très bien la dénoncer.

Serrant les dents, elle sentit sur elle le regard pesant de son maître et sa colère enfla brusquement. La jeune femme ne supportait plus d'être détaillée ainsi, comme une bête de somme. Tous ces hommes qui semblaient n'avoir qu'une envie, disposer d'elle sans se soucier de son avis, lui étaient insupportables.

-------------------------

Jack regarda la jeune femme disparaître dans le carrosse avec inquiétude. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien ? Elle était allée jusqu'à le poignarder sans état d'âme et, sans ses réflexes, elle l'aurait même probablement tué.

La récupérer n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Le faire déjà avec une Carter consentante n'était pas simple mais si en plus elle refusait de les suivre, ils n'étaient pas rentrés. S'il n'avait pas été aussi surpris par son geste de défense tout à l'heure, il l'aurait bien assommé illico pour l'emmener de force avec lui…

Mais bon, rien n'était perdu. Dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion, ils tenteraient de la sortir de là. Qu'elle le veuille ou non !

Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Aldraban regardait Carter. Les femmes, et encore plus les esclaves, ne semblaient pas avoir leur mot à dire. Comment réagirait ce type si elle s'opposait à lui ?

Et lui… Que ferait-il si, au contraire, elle ne s'y opposait pas ?...

Sentant l'appréhension et une jalousie mal venue lui nouer l'estomac, Jack tenta de balayer cette idée de son esprit. Après tout, c'était en voulant fuir qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle ne voulait donc pas rester avec Aldraban.

Avec agacement, O'Neill essaya de faire prendre à ses pensées un tour moins dangereux et surtout plus professionnel.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la tâche grandissante de sa tunique, il fouilla dans l'une des sacoches de sa monture et en ressortit une chemise qu'il avait dérobée en plus des habits qu'il portait à l'instant. Il fit une boule du vêtement et la pressa durement contre son ventre afin de compresser sa plaie.

Il grimaça aussitôt sous la douleur.

Dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé la mémoire, il comptait bien lui rappeler qu'il lui devait une nouvelle cicatrice et par la même occasion qu'elle allait devoir se montrer très gentille avec lui pour se faire pardonner !

Enfin, gentille… dans les limites de la légalité… évidemment, songea-t-il dans un soupir.

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à ilai, nanou62 et Josam pour vos reviews:-)**

----------------------------------

Après un voyage de près d'une heure à une cadence un peu plus soutenue, des bruits divers se firent entendre, indiquant à la jeune femme qu'ils arrivaient dans un village. Poussée par sa curiosité, elle aurait bien voulu jeter un œil dehors mais elle resta finalement les yeux fermés. Elle avait fait mine de s'assoupir juste après la bataille afin de ne pas avoir à supporter la discussion de son maître.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, cependant, elle fut bien obligée de se redresser.

- Nous voici arrivés, ma chère, indiqua aussitôt Aldraban avant que la portière ne s'ouvre.

Il sauta hors du véhicule avec souplesse et tendit la main vers elle afin de l'aider. Hésitante, elle finit cependant par l'accepter pour ne pas attirer son attention. Dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle chercherait un moyen de fuir. En attendant, autant lui faire croire à sa docilité.

A peine venait-elle de mettre un pied dehors que son regard accrocha de nouveau celui de l'inconnu qui descendait de cheval. Elle crut le voir blêmir légèrement mais son visage resta parfaitement de marbre. Et ses yeux… ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur elle.

Dans un soupir tremblant, elle se détourna juste attend pour voir une femme s'approcher de Aldraban et s'incliner avec grâce devant lui. Elle avait à peu près le même âge que lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon souple adoucissaient son visage et sa robe richement parée soulignait la finesse de sa silhouette gracile. C'était une très jolie femme, assurément.

Aldraban s'avança vers elle et baisa sa main en souriant.

- Mon épouse. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Très bien, mais vous, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Jolinar écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications de son maître concernant l'attaque à laquelle ils avaient due faire face.

Aldraban était marié ? Qu'allait-il donc faire d'elle ? Il ne comptait tout de même pas tromper sa femme sous son nez ?!

Au bout de quelques secondes, tandis que son époux se tournait vers son homme de main, le regard de la maîtresse des lieux se posa sur elle et Jolinar vit de la peur dans ses prunelles sombres. Mal à l'aise, sentant que ses soupçons se vérifiaient, elle la regarda s'avancer vers elle et lui faire signe de la suivre.

- Je suis Dame Elisée. Comment vous nommez-vous ?  
- Jolinar, Madame, répondit-elle lui emboîtant le pas.

La jeune femme suivit sa maîtresse non sans un dernier regard vers l'inconnu qui, à présent, lui tournait le dos et parlait avec deux autres hommes, dont l'un d'eux avait la peau sombre et un étrange tatouage doré sur le front. Agacée par l'intérêt soudain qu'elle portait à ce garde, Jolinar se détourna.

Elle pénétra dans le château imposant et fut emmenée dans une chambre à l'étage. La pièce était agréable et richement décorée. Trop, pour une simple esclave, songea-t-elle avec angoisse. Dame Elisée lui indiqua les quelques affaires posées de ci de là et Jolinar fut surprise de constater qu'elle était attendue. Un homme avait du être envoyé en avance afin de prévenir de son arrivée.

Une multitude de questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête et, n'y tenant plus, elle finit par s'adresser à sa maîtresse.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Madame ? Je ne comprends pas.

La femme se tourna vers elle, l'observant un instant avant de répondre.

- Ce que j'attends de vous ? Mais rien du tout.  
- Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Dame Elisée posa l'étoffe qu'elle avait pris dans ses mains l'instant d'avant et rejoignit la porte d'entrée.

- Vous êtes ici pour satisfaire mon époux. C'est à lui que vous appartenez.

Et sur ce, elle sortit, laissant Jolinar plus angoissée encore.

--------------------------

Les trois hommes regardèrent Carter disparaître à l'intérieur du château puis se tournèrent vers Aldraban qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Vous êtes blessé, Jack. Vous feriez bien de vous soigner rapidement avant que vous ne perdiez davantage de sang. Nous avons une guérisseuse très efficace. Un bon tisonnier et votre plaie sera vite refermée.

O'Neill grimaça à cette idée. Une guérisseuse utilisant un tisonnier ? Charmant.

- J'ai ma propre façon de procéder, merci, Monseigneur.  
- Comme il vous plaira. Je vais devoir quitter le château dès demain. Un problème à régler dans un de mes fiefs. Restez ici le temps que votre blessure guérisse. Je ne serai pas absent très longtemps. Voyez votre solde auprès de Hulg. C'est lui qui gèrera tout en mon absence.

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna de nouveau.

Le Hulg en question vint prendre le relais. Particulièrement méfiant, à l'inverse de son maître, il leur interdit l'accès du château et leur indiqua la salle commune d'un autre édifice pour établir leurs quartiers. Ils récupérèrent les affaires de quelques gardes morts lors de l'assaut et Jack put enfin s'asseoir dans un coin pour s'occuper de sa blessure.

Accroupi à ses côtés, Daniel grimaça en même temps que lui lorsqu'il retira la chemise souillée de sa blessure.

- Filez-moi la trousse de soin, demanda O'Neill en retirant comme il pouvait sa tunique.

Le docteur Jackson fouilla dans l'une des sacoches et en extirpa la trousse en question. Quelques secondes plus tard, Teal'c revint avec de l'eau, un vieux torchon propre et une chemise.

- Merci.  
- Vous voulez de l'aide ? proposa Daniel, bien que la vue d'entailles lui était particulièrement déplaisante.

En sept ans, il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué et Jack le savait parfaitement.

- Non ça va. Occupez-vous simplement de bloquer l'entrée pour qu'on ne me voit pas.  
- Très bien, O'Neill, répondit Teal'c en s'éloignant, seul.

Prenant le linge propre, Jack nettoya rapidement sa plaie puis fouilla dans la trousse à la recherche d'une seringue et de l'anesthésiant. La plaie n'était pas profonde mais s'étendait sur une bonne longueur et il n'était pas masochiste au point de se recoudre à vif, surtout lorsqu'il avait de quoi se soulager.

Malgré son aversion, Daniel le regarda désinfecter sa plaie et commencer sa couture avec une attention particulière.

- On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie, murmura-t-il tandis que Jack enfonçait pour la cinquième fois l'aiguille dans sa chair.  
- Plus ou moins, oui…

Le docteur Jackson l'observa encore un moment, hypnotisé, puis finit par soupirer.

- Qu'allons-nous faire pour Sam ?  
- Je vais tenter de l'approcher et lui expliquer qui elle est. Vous, vous essaierez de savoir comment une femme peut perdre la mémoire du jour au lendemain sur cette foutue planète.  
- Elle s'est fait assommer lorsqu'ils l'ont enlevée. C'est peut-être dû à un simple traumatisme crânien.

Jack coupa le fil avec une paire de ciseaux et attrapa une compresse. Sous sa demande implicite, Daniel prit une bande et commença à l'enrouler autour de son ventre.

- Serrez bien, grogna O'Neill avant de poursuivre : De toute façon, il faut la persuader de nous suivre de son plein gré. Aldraban n'est pas là pendant quelques jours, autant en profiter… En espérant qu'il la laisse tranquille ce soir.

Il avait rajouter ces quelques mots dans un murmure mais suffisamment fort cependant pour que Daniel l'entende. Celui-ci redressa aussitôt la tête, les yeux exorbités.

- Vous croyez que… ? demanda-t-il avant de s'interrompre de lui-même.  
- Je ne sais pas...

Et sans un mot, Jack se redressa en grimaçant.

- Je vais faire un tour, rajouta-t-il en mettant la chemise par-dessus son bandage. Allez donc voir cette guérisseuse, Daniel.

Celui-ci regarda son ami rejoindre Teal'c à l'entrée et d'un geste lui indiquer de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Le Jaffa acquiesça tandis que Jack s'éloignait déjà.

-------------------------------

Jolinar s'observait dans le miroir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Son visage lui semblait curieusement… étranger. Mais ses yeux surtout retinrent son attention. Ces yeux qui semblaient tant plaire à son entourage. Oui, ils étaient bleus. Bleus comme ceux de l'homme qu'elle voyait parfois dans des flashs que son esprit ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Si bleus, si clairs, si doux. Presque trop, en fait. Trop doux, trop tendres. Si différent des yeux bruns de cet inconnu.

Réalisant le tour que prenaient ses pensées, Jolinar serra les dents, essayant de retrouver le visage de l'homme au regard bleu, fouillant dans sa mémoire brumeuse à recherche d'un nom.

- Pantoufle ? murmura-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Pantoufle…

Agacée, elle sentit son crâne devenir de plus en plus douloureux. Massant nerveusement ses tempes, la jeune femme s'écarta à contre cœur du miroir et s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se trouvait à près de sept mètres du sol. Une gigantesque cour s'étendait à ses pieds où soldats, fermiers et serviteurs vaquaient à leurs occupations. Au delà de la muraille protectrice, elle apercevait les toits de chaume d'un petit village prospère et certainement accueillant pour quiconque avait la chance d'être libre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour fuir, il faudrait qu'elle parvienne à traverser cette cour, baisser le pont-levis et couper à travers le village… le tout sans se faire voir.

Non, décidément, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait se sortir de là…

Balayant le terrain en contre-bas, le regard de la jeune femme fut inexorablement attiré par le bel inconnu qui traversait la cour d'un pas vif. Il avait changé de vêtements et semblait bien se porter. Elle n'avait pas du le blesser si durement que cela.

Il s'arrêta près d'un groupe d'hommes avec qui il entama très vite la discussion. A plusieurs reprises, des rires gras s'élevèrent du groupe, mais lui restait parfaitement stoïque, se permettant seulement un sourire à l'occasion. Finalement, l'un des soldats pointa un doigt dans sa direction et tous levèrent les yeux vers elle.

Et « lui » aussi.

Elle se recula aussitôt dans la pièce afin de se cacher, maudissant son cœur qui tambourinait de façon assourdissante dans sa poitrine.

Cet homme avait un peu trop de pouvoir sur elle. Et elle détestait cela !

Des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre la firent brusquement sursauter. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Aldraban entrait dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant. Il avait pris un bain, changé de vêtements et Jolinar retrouva aussitôt en lui l'homme plein d'assurance et de manières qui lui avait tant fait peur. Elle sentait parfaitement qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi aimable que violent et cruel. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle pouvait en être si sûre mais, son instinct lui criait de rester sur ses gardes.

- Ma chère… lui dit-il en s'arrêtant devant elle.

Prenant ses mains délicates dans les siennes, il les porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Jolinar se força à ne pas laisser transparaître son profond dégoût et observa du coin de l'œil des servantes qui installaient un tub dans sa chambre.

- J'ai pressenti qu'un bon bain vous ferait envie. Ai-je eu tord ?  
- Du tout, Monseigneur, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je vous remercie.

Un éclair de contentement brilla aussitôt dans les prunelles sombres de Aldraban. Il la détailla de nouveau sans vergogne et d'un claquement de doigt, fit apparaître une autre servante tenant dans ses bras une robe. Elle déposa le vêtement sur le lit et ressortit aussitôt tandis que d'autres femmes se relayaient pour mettre de l'eau dans le tub.

- Non pas que je n'aime pas cette tunique mais j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous portiez cette robe. Elle n'est certes pas à votre taille mais je ferai appeler dès demain une couturière pour vous confectionner des habits sur mesure.

Il leva une main et caressa la joue de la jeune femme avec douceur.

- Vous êtes très grande… Vraiment différente… et si belle… murmura-t-il tandis que son regard semblait s'assombrir de plus en plus et qu'une angoisse sourde étreignait brusquement le cœur de Jolinar. Vraiment très belle…

Ses doigts continuèrent à courir sur sa joue et du pouce, il vint caresser ses lèvres, faisant gémir la jeune femme de frayeur. Hélas, il ne prit pas ce soupir pour de la peur, bien au contraire et sa voix retentit brusquement.

- Sortez !

Jolinar sursauta violemment et regarda avec crainte les servantes se ruer dehors et refermer doucement la porte derrière elles. A peine se retrouvèrent-ils seuls que Aldraban fondait sur elle, cherchant ses lèvres avec avidité. La jeune femme s'écarta aussitôt et fut bientôt accolée à la fenêtre ouverte.

Surpris, l'homme se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque menaçante.

Jolinar posa ses mains crispées sur le rebord, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec nervosité.

- J'ai été surprise… Je suis désolée.

Il se radoucit aussitôt et un sourire vint étirer sa bouche charnue. Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle et la jeune femme se détourna. Cherchant de l'aide, ses yeux se posèrent sans savoir pourquoi sur l'inconnu dans la cour qui semblait ne plus vouloir la quitter du regard. Il dut lire la peur sur son visage car ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt. Elle se trouvait trop en hauteur pour qu'il puisse voir autre chose qu'elle, penchée au rebord de la fenêtre. Et qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute façon ? Il était rattaché à la garde de son maître…

Fermant les yeux, se sentant piégée, Jolinar sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main vint soudainement se poser sur son épaule, la forçant à se retourner.

- Vous semblez avoir peur.

Elle leva les yeux vers Aldraban et inclina la tête.

- Je ne vous connais pas, Monseigneur… Oui. Vous m'effrayez.

Il haussa les sourcils, extrêmement surpris.

- La boisson qu'on vous a fait boire pour vous faire perdre la mémoire est également censée vous rendre docile et inhiber vos craintes… Je ne comprends pas.

Jolinar se redressa aussitôt, enregistrant cette nouvelle donnée.

- Vous dites que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Peut-être est-ce pour cela ?

Aldraban sourit de nouveau.

- Oui, vous êtes différente…

A la surprise de la jeune femme, il s'écarta d'elle et leva les bras.

- Eh bien quoi ? Que suis-je censé faire ? Vous êtes à moi ! Je peux disposer de vous comme bon me semble !

Serrant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, Jolinar acquiesça.

- En effet, c'est le cas. Mais ne préférez-vous pas que je me donne à vous de mon plein gré ?

Le regard de Aldraban se fit soudain plus sombre.

- Un peu de violence ne me déplait pas.

La jeune femme déglutit aussitôt, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Cela dit, poursuivit-il. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres… Vous dompter pourrait être amusant. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas très patient.

Jolinar s'inclina de suite.

- Je saurai me montrer reconnaissante, Monseigneur.  
- Je l'espère bien !

Et sans rajouter un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce.

Les jambes tremblantes, la jeune femme laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Instinctivement, ses yeux cherchèrent l'inconnu mais il semblait avoir disparu…

---------------------------------

Jack pénétra dans le château par une porte non gardée, et longea les murs avec application. Lorsqu'il avait vu la main se poser sur l'épaule de Carter, il avait de suite compris pourquoi elle avait peur et qui était avec elle dans la chambre.

Tout son corps lui avait aussitôt hurlé d'agir, de s'élancer dans la cour et de monter la rejoindre et ce, peu importait les conséquences… Et pourtant, il avait hésité. Il avait hésité à intervenir, sa raison reprenant rapidement le dessus.

En faisant cela, il risquait la vie du reste de son équipe, leur vie à tous pour aider Carter. Mais était-il vraiment impartial lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle ?

Alors il avait tenté d'oublier que c'était elle, là-haut et c'était sa raison qui lui avait cette fois-ci dicté de faire quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il aide son second. Il ne pouvait pas rester inactif pendant que l'un de ses hommes se faisait agresser.

Le château était grand et il lui était difficile de se diriger tout en restant discret mais il finit par trouver un escalier et commença à monter à l'étage. Il était à mi-parcours lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous avais interdit d'entrer.

Jack s'arrêta aussitôt, la mâchoire crispée et se retourna lentement pour faire face à Hulg. Cet homme au corps fluet ne lui sembla pas un adversaire dangereux mais la méfiance était de mise. Posant discrètement sa main dans son dos, là où son couteau se trouvait, O'Neill attendit qu'il s'approcha de lui. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à se débarrasser du gêneur, une autre voix résonna dans le couloir étroit.

- Eh bien ! Vous en faites une tête, Hulg ! s'exclama Aldraban qui descendait les marches d'un pas vif.  
- Monseigneur, salua humblement le serviteur. Cet homme n'a rien à faire ici. Je lui avais interdit l'accès au château.

Le Lord se tourna aussitôt vers Jack, les sourcils dressés. Celui-ci l'observait avec une certaine perplexité. Apparemment, Carter avait su se débrouiller toute seule.

- Eh bien ? Que répondez-vous à cela ?  
- Je cherchais votre guérisseuse, Monseigneur, répondit-il aussitôt. On m'a dit que je la trouverais à l'étage.  
- Ah ! Oui, votre blessure, répondit Aldraban avant de se tourner vers son homme de main. Vous voyez ! Vous êtes trop méfiant !

Il descendit encore quelques marches et leva la main vers Jack avec nonchalance.

- Retournez dans la cour, Hulg viendra vous y rejoindre dans un instant.

O'Neill acquiesça aussitôt et commença à s'éloigner. Il eut cependant le temps d'entendre Aldraban ordonner à son serviteur :

- Que Dame Elisée vienne me rejoindre tout de suite dans ma chambre.  
- … Très bien, Monseigneur.

Jack sortit du château en soupirant. Il ne savait pas trop comment elle était parvenue à se débarrasser de Aldraban et pour tout dire cela le surprenait énormément. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à accepter un refus. Et compte tenu de sa frustration évidente, c'était un véritable miracle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hulg vint le rejoindre dans la cour et Jack dut le suivre afin de trouver la guérisseuse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Daniel se trouvait déjà à ses côtés.

- Ah ! Vous l'avez trouvée, s'exclama O'Neill en s'approchant. On m'avait dit qu'elle était au château.

Le docteur Jackson se tourna aussitôt vers lui et, apercevant Hulg derrière lui et comprenant le sous-entendu de son ami, acquiesça avec promptitude.

- J'ai suivi une autre piste. Je m'apprêtais à vous faire appeler.

L'homme de main observa les deux hommes pour juger de leur honnêteté puis finit par s'éloigner en marmonnant qu'il avait du travail.

Jack et Daniel se concertèrent du regard et échangèrent un sourire entendu.

La guérisseuse ne leur apprit pas grand-chose et ils avaient évité de se montrer trop direct afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. De toute façon, plus rien ne pressait puisque Aldraban avait décidé de laisser Carter tranquille jusqu'à son retour… Et O'Neill comptait bien ne plus être là lorsqu'il reviendrait.

**A SUIVRE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à pipersam pour ta review!**

-----------------------------------------

Jolinar avait choisi de rester dans sa chambre pour le dîner. On lui apporta un plateau repas qu'elle ne toucha quasiment pas, tant elle se sentait stressée. Jusqu'au bout, elle avait craint que Aldraban ne changea d'avis et vienne la rejoindre, et ce fut avec un soulagement non feint qu'elle vit les premiers rayons de soleil illuminer sa chambre. Epuisée, elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ce fut un concert de cris divers qui la réveilla quelques heures plus tard, annonçant le départ du Seigneur des lieux.

Elle comptait bien profiter de son absence pour s'enfuir et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Après avoir grignoté quelques restes de la veille, elle s'habilla et sortit, désireuse de savoir jusqu'à quel point elle était libre de ses mouvements. Jolinar tenta de faire abstraction des regards curieux et, après avoir fait le tour du château, décida de repérer l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Le temps était ensoleillé, comme la veille. La large cour était encombrée de nombreuses charrettes, tonneaux et autres objets pouvant parfaitement faire office de cachette. Insensible à l'attention que la jeune femme soulevait sur son passage, elle poursuivait sa petite investigation, longeant les remparts, faisant le tour du château, fouillant chaque recoin à la recherche d'une porte dissimulée ou d'une bâtisse pouvant l'aider dans son entreprise.

Au bout de près d'une heure, elle n'avait vu que la moitié Est du fort et poursuivait ses recherches dans un coin calme, non loin d'une grange délabrée à priori abandonnée. Le bois était noir de suie et personne ne semblait y avoir mis les pieds depuis bien longtemps.

Ce fut en passant la tête à l'intérieur qu'elle sentit brusquement une main se poser sur sa bouche, un bras autour de son ventre et une voix chaude résonner à son oreille.

- Du calme, je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit l'inconnu en la poussant sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse avant de la relâcher.

Jolinar se retourna aussitôt et avisa son agresseur. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de suite et elle recula, troublée malgré elle, par « cet homme ». Il leva aussitôt les mains, cherchant à l'apaiser.

- Il faut que je vous parle… Je veux juste discuter un peu.

La jeune femme redressa la tête, un peu plus sûre d'elle. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereux et surtout, il n'avait pas prévenu Aldraban de sa tentative de fuite. Elle pouvait bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix sèche.  
- Je m'appelle Jack O'Neill et vous, vous êtes Samantha Carter, répondit-il sans attendre. Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde. Vous faites partie de l'équipe SG1 et par je ne sais quel procédé on vous a fait perdre la mémoire.

Jolinar plissa les yeux, surprise, l'espoir au ventre.  
Qui était cet homme ? Il la connaissait ? …

- Samantha Carter ? répéta-t-elle, désireuse de savoir si ce nom lui était familier.

Non, ça ne lui disait absolument rien. Elle s'appelait Jolinar. De cela, elle en était absolument certaine. Cet homme lui mentait forcément. Mais pourquoi ?

- Oui, acquiesça cependant le dénommé Jack. Vous êtes le Major Samantha Carter et…  
- Major ? l'interrompit la jeune femme, sans comprendre.

O'Neill sembla perdu quelques secondes puis balaya cette question d'un geste de la main.

- Oui, c'est un grade dans l'armée. Vous êtes sous mes ordres. Je suis Colonel et…

Mais à ces mots, Jolinar sentit la colère affluer en elle.  
Evidemment. Elle aurait du s'en douter !

S'avançant vers lui, elle le repoussa violemment et sortit de la grange. Elle aperçut un peu plus loin deux hommes faisant le guet et ne prêta qu'un intérêt léger à l'un d'eux qui s'était retourné dans leur direction. En effet, une main venait d'agripper son bras, la stoppant dans son élan et retenant ainsi toute son attention.

- Carter ! Ecoutez moi jusqu'au bout !

La jeune femme fit face à Jack et se libéra d'un geste brusque.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Samantha Carter. Et je ne suis sous les ordres de personne ! Je ne suis pas une esclave !

Sur ce, elle voulut partir de nouveau mais il tenta de la retenir en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas une…

Il n'eut hélas guère le temps de poursuivre, passablement assommé par le violent coup de poing qu'elle venait de lui asséner en pleine figure. Abasourdi, il la regarda disparaître au détour d'un bâtiment, sous les yeux écarquillés de Daniel et le sourcil dressé de Teal'c.

Jack leva une main et la passa sur sa lèvre endolorie. Lorsqu'il vit le sang sur ses doigts, le peu de calme qu'il était parvenu à retrouver depuis sa corvée de nettoyage de l'étable, fondit comme neige au soleil !  
Daniel, insensible au regard meurtrier de son ami, ne put se retenir d'en rajouter.

- Votre charme a du mal à opérer sur Sam en ce moment ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.  
- La ferme, Daniel ! rugit Jack aussitôt.

D'un pas rageur, il s'éloigna de ses amis en grommelant. Au moins, il n'avait pas fini la gorge tranchée… Elle se radoucissait, finalement.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper mais resta cependant à bonne distance de la jeune femme. Elle se trouvait à présent dans un endroit grouillant de monde et poursuivait son petit tour des lieux avec cependant, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle était même très agitée.

Elle avait beau avoir perdu la mémoire c'était malgré tout bien elle. La même façon de glisser une main dans ses cheveux, signe évident de sa nervosité. Et son regard aussi, toujours en mouvement, trahissait son trouble.

Ses paroles n'étaient donc pas restées sans effet. Peut-être qu'à la prochaine entrevue, il pourrait espérer éviter de se faire cogner dessus, songea-t-il, un brin cynique.

Depuis ce matin, rien n'allait. Sa blessure lui faisait un mal de chien malgré les calmants qu'il prenait et Hulg, insensible à son état, lui avait fait nettoyer quelques stalles de fond en comble.

Pour l'amour du ciel ! Il n'était pas payé pour jouer les hommes d'écurie !... Et encore moins pour se faire passer à tabac par son second !

Quoiqu'il en soit, il allait rapidement devoir trouver un moyen de faire entendre raison à la jeune femme. Sa patience avait des limites et ce coup de poing les lui avait définitivement fait atteindre ! Pressant le pas, il parvint à la rejoindre près des cuisines et la tira avec brusquerie derrière un petit baraquement, à l'abri des regards.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Vous allez m'écouter !

La jeune femme tenta aussitôt de le frapper mais il para le coup et l'immobilisa contre le mur.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas deux fois de suite ! dit-il, un sourire entendu.

Comme elle se calmait et que ses joues prenaient une étrange couleur cramoisie, il la relâcha brusquement. Se coller à elle contre un mur n'était pas vraiment très indiqué pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

- Ecoutez ! Vous êtes sous mes ordres mais ça n'implique pas que vous soyez mon esclave. Je suis simplement votre supérieur hiérarchique mais vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez… Enfin… pas tout à fait. Pas en mission, tout du moins mais…

Comme il s'enfonçait lamentablement dans ses explications, la jeune femme croisa les bras devant elle, soulevant sa poitrine d'un geste dont Jack eut bien du mal à faire abstraction.

Elle était vraiment magnifique dans cette robe… et ça ne faciliterait pas ses explications laborieuses.

- Enfin bref, finit-il par conclure, préférant mettre un terme rapidement à ses éclaircissements douteux. Vous n'êtes pas mon esclave et vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez.

Son air dubitatif lui fit perdre patience. Et son silence aussi.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Faites moi un peu confiance !  
- Confiance ? répéta-t-elle brusquement avec une pointe d'ironie. Comment voulez-vous que j'aie confiance en vous ! Je ne vous connais pas et vous me regardez comme les autres !

Perplexe, Jack haussa les sourcils, levant les bras en signe d'incompréhension.

- Pardon ?  
- Vous avez envie de moi, je le vois parfaitement ! s'exclama-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

A ces mots, il faillit s'étrangler. Perdant brusquement de sa superbe, O'Neill recula de quelques pas, le cœur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine. Il passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque, maudissant son soudain manque de réparti.

Il n'avait pas prévu que la perte de mémoire de Carter le confronterait à ce genre de propos ! Ce genre de propos qu'il évitait comme la peste, surtout lorsqu'il était question d'eux !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, finit-il par déclarer de mauvaise foi.  
- Oh je vous en prie ! Vous me dévorez des yeux !  
- Je vous quoi ? bredouilla Jack, de plus en plus embarrassé.

La fuite… Il fallait qu'il fuie!  
Sans rien rajouter, il battit lamentablement en retraite et s'extirpa de leur cachette.  
Comment allait-il se sortir de cette histoire ! songea-t-il en marchant à vive allure comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses ! Peut-être devrait-il laisser Daniel se charger de la convaincre ! Avec lui, tout se passerait bien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il parvint à la grange où il avait laissé ses amis en plan mais soupira en découvrant qu'ils étaient partis.

- Je vous trouve bien lâche de fuir comme ça ! s'exclama brusquement une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il n'avait même pas entendu Carter le suivre, tant il était chamboulé par leur discussion !

Raaahhh ! Se maudissant copieusement, il ferma les yeux afin de se reprendre et finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il se rapprocha d'elle, la mine fermée.

- Vous vous appelez Samantha Carter.  
- Non ! Ce n'est pas mon nom !

O'Neill plissa aussitôt les yeux.

- Parce que vous vous souvenez de votre nom ?  
- C'est l'une des seules choses que je me rappelle, en effet !  
- Ok… grommela Jack, réfléchissant rapidement. Bon alors peut-être… Elisabeth ! C'est votre second prénom !

La jeune femme croisa de nouveau les bras, amusée malgré elle par le visage de cet homme soudain si transparent et un brin comique. Il semblait tellement sincère…

- Non !  
- Bon sang ! grogna-t-il tandis qu'il se détournait, très concentré.

Depuis tout à l'heure, le cœur de Jolinar ne semblait plus vouloir ralentir. Elle se sentait totalement partagée. Une partie d'elle, sa raison, lui dictait de se méfier. Il était comme les autres, la regardait avec cette même convoitise qui la répugnait. Et pourtant… Elle devait admettre qu'il lui plaisait. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui tiraillait le ventre, qui l'attirait terriblement.

Alors voilà ! Elle était parvenue à se débarrasser de lui et n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre afin de poursuivre leur discussion ! C'était totalement irrationnel !

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il alors en se tournant vers elle. Jolinar !

A ces mots, la jeune femme sursauta violemment, abasourdie.

- C'est ça, hein ! continua Jack avec plus d'assurance. Vous vous souvenez de Jolinar ! Et vous vous souvenez peut-être de Martouf ! Un type aux yeux bleus délavés… Taille moyenne, poids moyen… Assez quelconque.

Martouf… ça ressemblait beaucoup à Pantoufle… C'était peut-être lui !

- L'homme dont je me souviens était tout sauf quelconque ! corrigea cependant la jeune femme.

Jack haussa les épaules, la mine fermée.

- Oui, enfin ça… C'est une question de goût.

Jolinar l'observa un instant, en silence. Elle ne se souvenait pas du nom de Martouf. En revanche, il lui avait décrit, certes succinctement, l'homme qu'elle voyait parfois en flash. Cela dit, il aurait très bien pu imaginer tout cela, espérant que ça corroborerait l'un de ses souvenirs. Puisqu'elle avait les yeux bleus, il en avait simplement déduit qu'elle devait connaître des hommes comme elle.

Il valait mieux qu'elle reste méfiante !

- Ce que vous me dites ne prouve rien. Vous avez très bien pu entendre mon prénom dans la bouche du Seigneur Aldraban.  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer dans le château ! Je vous dis qu'on se connaît ! Nous sommes même amis !

A ces mots, Jolinar haussa les sourcils, encore plus perplexe.

- Nous deux ? Amis ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors ça, j'en doute sérieusement ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.  
- Et pour quelle raison ? soupira Jack passablement fatigué.  
- Parce que vu votre désir pour moi et… votre physique, il est impossible qu'il y ait le moindre sentiment amical entre nous.

Un sourire amusé vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle ajoutait :

- A moins que vous ne soyez impuissant !

Jolinar vit avec une pointe de satisfaction le visage de Jack se transformer.

- Eh oh ! se récria-t-il aussitôt, outragé. Absolument pas ! Cela dit… Vous aimez mon physique ?… enfin peu importe ! Ecoutez ! On se…  
- Non, j'en ai suffisamment entendu, le coupa-t-elle en levant les mains.

Il commençait vraiment trop à la troubler. La lueur qui était apparue dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait sous-entendu qu'il lui plaisait, lui semblait dangereuse. Certes, jusqu'ici, il était resté extrêmement correct… mais son regard, lui, parlait davantage que ses actes.

Elle voulut s'écarter mais il la devança et lui barra le passage. Jolinar redressa la tête, la mâchoire crispée.

- Vous savez que je peux vous mettre à terre en un tour de main ? dit-elle avec assurance.  
- Je sais. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que moi aussi, je le peux, répondit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sans se démonter, la jeune femme leva brusquement la main mais Jack para son coup avec aisance et parvint même à le retourner contre elle. En effet, il tenait à présent son poignet serré dans sa paume. Surprise, elle tenta une nouvelle attaque mais il la détourna avec la même facilité, bloquant son autre poignet.

Ils étaient à présent l'un en face de l'autre, si proche que Jack réalisa de suite l'inconvenance de la situation. Cette soudaine proximité était vraiment trop pour lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait recherché, vraiment pas. Mais cette petite bataille l'avait ramené quelques jours auparavant, tous les deux en salle de sport.

Elle lui manquait. Les « Mon Colonel » lui manquaient. Il détestait la voir le regarder comme s'il était un parfait inconnu.

- Je vous connais par coeur, Carter. Je peux prévoir chacun de vos gestes, murmura-t-il, cherchant vainement le moyen de se rappeler à elle.  
- Vraiment ? répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et vous pouviez prévoir ceci ?

…

PAF !

D'un mouvement vif de la tête, elle le frappa en plein visage, l'obligeant à la lâcher dans un grognement de douleur. Déséquilibré par le coup, les larmes aux yeux, Jack frotta aussitôt son nez endolori.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! rugit-il alors, le regard mauvais. Je vous jure que lorsque vous aurez retrouvé la mémoire vous vous en mordrez les doigts !

Mais elle n'attendit pas la suite et courut se mettre à l'abri.

Il a vraiment la tête dure ! songea-t-elle en se massant le front.

--------------------------------

Jolinar passa le reste du temps dans sa chambre à tenter de « le » sortir de ses pensées, sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi elle songeait à « lui » encore et toujours.

Une couturière lui tînt cependant compagnie une bonne partie de la journée et en fin d'après-midi, la jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit, harassée. Elle s'assoupit rapidement et des images vinrent aussitôt la hanter. Toujours cet homme au regard bleu, au sourire doux et tendre… et des sentiments si forts, si envahissants… mélangés à un sentiment profond de frustration.

Etait-ce des sentiments pour lui ? Pour cet homme au regard pâle ? Pour cet homme… Ce… Ce…

« Martouf ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, ce nom résonnant encore dans son esprit.

« Martouf »

Le dénommé Jack O'Neill ne lui avait donc pas menti. Il la connaissait ! Il la connaissait et voulait l'aider !

Son cœur s'emballa furieusement avant qu'une angoisse sourde la prenne à la gorge.

Mais acceptera-t-il de l'aider après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Elle l'avait presque tué… Enfin tué.. Pour un homme presque mort, il semblait plutôt… alerte… songea-t-elle tandis que son image s'imposait de nouveau à son esprit.

Désireuse de ne pas laisser ses pensées dévier vers des émotions qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier ou même contrôler, la jeune femme se leva et sortit de sa chambre.

La nuit venait de tomber et la lumière diffuse des torches donnait à l'atmosphère un côté magique et inquiétant. La cour était en partie vide et des rires gras mêlés au raclement d'écuelles s'échappaient du bâtiment qui faisait office de cantine. La plupart des hommes mangeaient et Jolinar rejoignit facilement l'édifice juste en face, là où elle espérait trouver Jack O'Neill. Hélas l'obscurité des lieux la fit rapidement déchanter. Dans un soupir désespéré, elle ressortit et longea les murs, prête à le chercher dans tout le fort, s'il le fallait. Elle parvint finalement jusqu'aux écuries et sa voix grave vint résonner délicieusement à son oreille. Son cœur s'emballa aussitôt.

S'approchant à pas de velours, elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le bâtiment lorsqu'une masse sombre et imposante lui barra le passage.

Elle sursauta violemment et son regard croisa celui plus noir que jamais du grand homme à la peau basanée.

- Major Carter, salua-t-il cependant d'une voix douce.

Il s'inclina devant elle et un gentil sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres charnues. D'un geste de la main, il l'incita à le suivre. Passablement inquiète, elle accepta de se laisser guider uniquement parce qu'il semblait vouloir l'amener à celui qu'elle désirait voir. Elle pénétra donc dans l'écurie.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel ! J'apprécierais que vous évitiez d'en mettre sur mes bottes !  
- Oups, Désolé… s'excusa platement le jeune homme en jetant un œil par dessus le box qu'il était en train de nettoyer.

Apercevant Teal'c du coin de l'oeil, il se redressa rapidement et croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

- Sam ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

A peine venait-il de prononcer ce nom que Jack se levait à son tour, apparaissant de derrière une cloison. Il l'observa en silence et Jolinar grimaça en découvrant sa lèvre fendue et le bleu qui ornait son nez. Malgré tout, il était toujours aussi séduisant, ne put-elle s'empêcher de noter.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Jolinar de Malkshur ? demanda-t-il légèrement grinçant.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, répétant dans sa tête la totalité de ce nom.

Jolinar de Malkshur…

Plus de doutes, il la connaissait bel et bien.

- Je me souviens de Martouf.

O'Neill haussa négligemment un sourcil avant de reprendre sa fourche en main. Il se remit au travail avec une ardeur renouvelée.  
Martouf… Evidemment.

- Génial, on est ravi de le savoir. Vous m'excuserez si je ne saute pas de joie.

Puis jetant un œil vers le Jaffa, il rajouta :

- Vous l'avez fouillée au moins, Teal'c ? J'ai pas envie de finir en hachis parmentier !  
- Je ne suis pas armée, Monsieur, répondit-elle, les mains nerveusement serrées devant elle. Je voudrais vous parler, s'il vous plait.  
- Eh bien allez-y, je vous écoute, grogna-t-il sans lâcher son labeur des yeux.

Elle fixa les deux hommes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir la quitter du regard et se racla la gorge.

- A vous seul, précisa-t-elle donc.

Jack soupira en se redressant. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et l'observa d'un air méfiant. Elle mit dans ses yeux le plus de sincérité possible et le vit s'adoucir peu à peu. Finalement il lâcha sa fourche en grommela une chose que lui seul put entendre et s'approcha de Daniel.

- Vous finirez pour moi, dit-il en lui tapant le dos.  
- Eh ! s'exclama le jeune homme outré, observant le couple disparaître à l'extérieur de l'écurie.

Il se tourna donc vers le Jaffa mais celui-ci haussa de suite un sourcil circonspect.

- N'y pensez même pas, Daniel Jackson !

**A SUIVRE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup à ****Nanou62****Audearde****AuroreAthena****! J'ai cru que vous aviez décrochées!;-)**

--------------------------------------

Ils se dirigèrent le plus discrètement possible vers la grange en partie brûlée. Jack avait appris dans la journée que tous la croyaient hantée. En effet, une vieille femme, « sorcière » de profession, y avait trouvé la mort et depuis, personne n'osait s'en approcher. Une véritable aubaine pour eux !

- Après vous, dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et se retourna tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Le toit en partie éventré permettait aux rayons de la lune d'éclairer d'une lueur douce l'intérieur de l'édifice.

Le cœur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine, elle tentait d'apercevoir Jack qui restait obstinément près de la porte, dans le coin le plus sombre de la grange. Elle percevait à peine sa haute silhouette, si inquiétante alors et si désespérément… masculine. Finalement, il fit quelques pas et son visage apparut enfin devant elle, la lueur bleutée de la lune accentuant ses traits rudes et d'une virilité troublante.

- Alors… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, la faisant invariablement trembler.

Comment pouvait-on désirer autant un homme qu'on venait à peine de rencontrer ?

- Je vous crois, murmura-t-elle tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Je vous crois lorsque vous dites que vous me connaissez.

Jack plissa des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Martouf ?  
- Oui… Je ne me souvenais pas de son nom et lorsqu'il s'est imposé à moi dans mon sommeil, j'ai compris que vous ne me mentiez pas.

Il acquiesça simplement, un soupir de soulagement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- Voilà qui va faciliter les choses. Je me voyais mal essayer de vous sauver malgré vous.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la jeune femme sentit son cœur tressaillir.

- Bien… Et donc… Je m'appelle Samantha Carter, c'est cela ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi est-ce le nom de Jolinar qui m'est venu à l'esprit en premier.

Jack grimaça en levant les bras.

- Eh bien… C'est assez compliqué. Vous avez pendant quelque temps partagé votre corps avec une sorte de… d'extraterrestre et son esprit s'est mélangé au votre. Vous avez hérité de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs… Martouf était le compagnon de Jolinar, crut-il bon de rajouter. Pas le vôtre.

Samantha se sentit troublée par ces propos. Pour un peu, elle l'aurait cru jaloux.

- Un extraterrestre ? demanda-t-elle cependant, ne voulant pas s'appesantir davantage.  
- Oui, enfin… C'est vraiment compliqué… Mais bon. Moi, ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est comment vous avez perdu la mémoire.  
- Ça je le sais ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. On m'a droguée.

Jack fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

- Une drogue ? Et c'est dangereux ?  
- Non. Je devrais retrouver la mémoire dans quelques jours.

Il acquiesça aussitôt soulagé et un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Parfait ! Content de l'apprendre… Suffit juste de trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là maintenant.

Samantha l'observa en silence. Depuis son réveil chez ce Nolan, la peur ne l'avait pas quittée un seul instant. La crainte de ne rien savoir sur elle, de n'avoir aucun repère, de devoir uniquement se fier à elle l'avait épuisée psychologiquement. Et voilà que cet homme arrivait et lui disait qu'il allait l'aider, qu'il trouverait « un moyen de la sortir de là ». Rien que sa présence lui faisait un bien fou.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.  
- Sept ans, lui répondit-il. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis sept ans maintenant.  
- Nous travaillons ensemble, répéta-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Et il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

Elle le vit de suite grimacer d'embarras.

- Euh… Non. Nous sommes seulement des amis. Mais on a déjà eu cette conversation, Carter. J'aimerais autant éviter qu'on la reprenne.  
- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il soupira aussitôt et frotta nerveusement sa nuque.

- Parce qu'on ne parle jamais de ça… Et qu'il n'y a rien à dire, conclut-il avant de s'éloigner.

Mais Samantha n'en avait pas fini. Elle le suivit et l'obligea à se tourner vers elle.

- Je ne saisis pas. Je vous plais, je le vois bien. Et il est évident que j'ai des sentiments pour vous.

Il se figea aussitôt, soudain plus immobile qu'une statue. Le cœur de Jack s'était mis à battre des records de vitesse. Ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment et il remercia le ciel de se trouver dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Je croyais que vous aviez perdu la mémoire… parvint-il enfin à murmurer.  
- C'est vrai mais ce que je ressens pour vous, ça je m'en souviens.

L'espace d'un instant, il voulut croire à ces propos et laissa bêtement son imagination vagabonder allègrement mais il se reprit très vite.

- Ce que vous ressentez sont les sentiments de Jolinar pour Martouf.  
- Non, répondit-elle avec une assurance qui le surprit.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire l'inverse ?  
- La frustration.

Jack déglutit péniblement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû depuis un moment déjà mettre un terme à cette discussion surréaliste… Et pourtant, il en était incapable. Ses pieds semblaient soudés au sol et lui restait bêtement suspendu à ses lèvres. Il avait rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois cette conversation. Il l'avait espérée même il y a trois ans, en vain. Et voilà…

Maintenant qu'il avait tiré un trait sur elle, ou du moins tenté de tirer un trait sur elle, elle le replongeait dans les méandres d'un amour impossible en lui balançant en pleine figure d'obscurs sentiments.

- Vous m'avez dit que Jolinar et Martouf formaient un couple ? rajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il acquiesçait machinalement, hypnotisé. Alors jamais elle n'aurait pu ressentir de la frustration pour lui. Mais Samantha oui. Pour vous.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes en s'approchant un peu plus.  
Si près… Trop, songea-t-il, incapable de bouger. Beaucoup trop.

- Ce que je ressens, les sentiments que j'éprouve sont pour vous. C'est de vous que je me souviens. Uniquement de vous.

Jack eut la sensation étrange que son cœur allait exploser. C'était sa voix, c'était son visage, c'était ses mots.

« Uniquement de vous »

Oui, c'était de lui et il en ressentit une fierté et une joie indescriptible. De tous les hommes qu'elle connaissait, de toutes les personnes qui avaient traversé sa vie c'était de lui qu'elle se souvenait en premier.

Elle dut lire la satisfaction sur son visage car un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Dites-moi ce qui nous empêche d'être ensemble ?

Jack redescendit aussitôt sur Terre.

- Le règlement… entre autre…  
- Je ne comprends pas.

Il soupira et fit un geste agacé de la main.

- Deux soldats dans la même chaîne de commandement ne peuvent avoir de relation.

Elle acquiesça avant de redresser la tête.

- Et vous suivez ce règlement à la lettre.

Il grimaça aussitôt avec embarras.

- Pas toujours non…  
- Alors pourquoi cette règle-ci ?

Elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper, ses hésitations dans sa nervosité soudaine… Mais, finalement, il leva son visage vers elle et plongea un regard sombre dans le sien.

- Parce que ça ne dépend pas que de moi !

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée.

- On fait un point demain à la même heure, ici, dit-il cependant avant de sortir.

Il fit claquer le battant derrière lui, la laissant seule. 

----------------

Jack s'éloigna d'un pas rageur. Il détestait se mettre à nu et c'est ce qui venait d'arriver à l'instant. Autant avoir un écriteau autour du cou « Ici homme désespéré, raide dingue de son second ! »

Certes, le fait qu'elle soit amnésique rendait ça moins… gênant, surtout qu'elle sous-entendait ressentir quelque chose pour lui, mais… elle retrouverait inévitablement la mémoire et, compte tenu de leur situation actuelle, rien ne pourrait être plus humiliant pour lui.

Et pourtant…

Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ces sentiments qu'elle semblait éprouver… si seulement elle pouvait se les rappeler lorsqu'elle recouvrerait enfin tous ses souvenirs.

- Si seulement, soupira-t-il, la gorge soudain serrée.

---------------------------------

Samantha rejoignit sa chambre dans un état second.

Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être, ces émotions brûlantes étaient pour lui, Jack O'Neill… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le refusait-elle, puisqu'il n'attendait que cela ?

Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenait pas. Mais peut-être pourrait-elle remédier à cela maintenant. Tout lui semblait si limpide. Son esprit pratiquement vierge lui faisait ressentir avec plus de force encore l'importance d'aller vers lui. Cette frustration dévorante lui semblait plus insupportable que jamais.

Peut-être que leurs vies les empêchaient d'être ensemble… Sûrement même. Alors ne devait-elle pas profiter de cette perte de mémoire momentanée qui finalement simplifiait tout… pour elle tout du moins. Si elle l'aimait à ce point, qu'importait le reste ? En sautant le pas avec lui, peut-être en prendrait-elle enfin conscience.

Demain, elle tenterait sa chance. Demain…  
Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'elle se coucha, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

----------------------------------

Le lendemain, elle se leva avec entrain et s'habilla en toute hâte. Comme les matins précédents, un plateau repas se trouvait sur la commode. Samantha n'avait quasiment pas croisé Dame Elisée depuis que son époux était parti. A croire qu'elle l'évitait. Manger dans sa chambre était beaucoup plus pratique pour la jeune femme mais montrait à quel point la maîtresse de maison désirait l'ignorer un maximum.

Mais ça n'était pas pour déplaire à Samantha, bien au contraire.

Ouvrant la fenêtre, elle se pencha par dessus la rambarde et observa les hommes travailler dans la cour. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, elle la referma déçue. Il n'était pas là.

Sortant de la chambre d'un pas alerte, elle descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée mais s'arrêta dans son élan en entendant le babillage de deux jeunes servantes. Elles parlaient d'un grand marché qui se déroulerait dans quatre jours et qui attirerait les trois comtés avoisinants. La présence de nombreux Seigneurs et de Dames de la noblesse était le principal sujet de leur conversation mais tout ceci n'intéressait que passablement Samantha. Elle avait juste besoin d'une petite information.

Sortant de l'ombre, elle s'approcha des servantes.

- S'il vous plait ?

Les deux femmes se retournèrent aussitôt comme prises en faute mais retrouvèrent toute leur superbe en découvrant Samantha.

- Oui ? répondit l'une des servantes d'une voix dédaigneuse.

La jeune femme sentit aussitôt la moutarde lui monter au nez mais parvint à garder son calme.

- Pourriez-vous me dire où aura lieu ce fameux marché ?  
- … Dans la cour du château. Il devrait y avoir foule si le temps est avec nous.  
- Je vous remercie.

Et sans attendre, indifférente aux remarques désagréables des deux femmes, elle sortit dans la cour.

Voilà une nouvelle plus qu'intéressante. Avec autant de monde, difficile de contrôler le passage d'un si grand nombre de personnes. Déguisée, elle pourrait parfaitement se fondre dans la foule et sortir du château sans être découverte. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voit Jack pour lui parler de ce plan… et d'autre chose.

Elle le chercha quelques minutes dans la cour, en vain.

Un nombre toujours grandissant de gardes s'amassait aux abords du pont-levis et l'espace d'un instant, elle crut que Aldraban était de retour… Mais elle fut vite rassurée. Ils allaient simplement faire le tour du fief, sous le commandement de Hulg.

Se dirigeant discrètement vers l'écurie où elle espérait trouver Jack, elle fut bientôt percutée de plein fouet par un homme de haute stature qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître. Il passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille afin de l'empêcher de tomber et la serra contre lui. Les mains de la jeune femme avaient instinctivement agrippé les pans de sa chemise et lorsqu'elle redressa la tête vers lui, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Son regard brun accrocha un instant le sien, avant de glisser vers ses lèvres. Le cœur de Samantha s'emballa aussitôt, et ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur la chemise.

A peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il s'écartait d'elle, le visage indéchiffrable. Reprenant contenance, la jeune femme remarqua qu'il tenait son cheval par la bride, prêt à rejoindre l'attroupement dans la cour.

- Vous partez ? demanda-t-elle, le cœur lourd.

Jack fronça les sourcils et observa un instant son second, surpris par son air bouleversé. Décidément, la voir si expressive et surtout si attachée à sa personne n'était vraiment pas, pour lui, le meilleur moyen de l'oublier…

- Oui, répondit-il simplement, en se détournant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, les mains serrées devant elle.

- Je… J'avais quelque chose à vous dire.

Il eut aussitôt un geste d'agacement mais elle le rassura.

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de sortir d'ici.

Pour seule réponse, un appel retentit brusquement et Jack tourna la tête vers l'attroupement. Ils partaient.

Dans un soupir, il passa la bride par dessus la tête de sa monture et se hissa sur son dos avec souplesse. Ajustant ses étriers, il finit par se tourner vers la jeune femme.

- Voyez ça avec Daniel. Je reviens dans la soirée. Il me fera un rapport.

Et sans attendre, il talonna sa monture qui s'élança à la suite des autres cavaliers.

-------------------------------

Jack passa la journée à courir à droite à gauche et éprouva un immense soulagement de pouvoir enfin sortir Carter de ses pensées. Cette promenade était une bénédiction !

Depuis deux jours, elle était devenue beaucoup trop… dangereuse. La notion de grade, de hiérarchie militaire ayant déserté la jeune femme, chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards avait revêtu une signification évidente. Et ça… il n'arrivait absolument pas à le gérer. Passer sept ans à ses côtés avait été rendu supportable par la distance qu'eux-mêmes avait pris soin d'instaurer. Mais cette transformation chez elle changeait la donne. Il n'était plus protégé.

Et Dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin...

Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque Hulg décida enfin de rentrer, Jack avait retrouvé tout son sang froid et, l'espérait-il, son professionnalisme. Il avait pris la décision de laisser Daniel s'occuper de Carter, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de nouveau toute sa tête. Même s'il pensait être redevenu comme avant, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Cette chevauchée forcée l'avait épuisé et ce, dans le bon sens du terme. Il se sentait libéré de toute pensée ambiguë et dangereuse. Il n'était plus que le Colonel O'Neill et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Talonnant sa monture, il fit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du château dans un galop tranquille et pénétra dans la cour avant de tirer doucement sur les rênes pour stopper son cheval. Jetant un œil autour de lui, Jack mit pied à terre en grimaçant. Il n'était pas habitué à monter aussi longtemps et son corps se rappelait douloureusement à lui, sans parler de sa blessure au ventre. A croire que Hulg faisait exprès de lui imposer tout ça !

Enfin… Au moins, il dormirait comme un bébé cette nuit…

Teal'c vint aussitôt le rejoindre et lui prit les brides des mains.

- Tout va bien, O'Neill ? demanda-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
- Oui, oui… Ca tire un peu sur les coutures mais ça va.

Il fit quelques pas aux côtés du Jaffa avant de poursuivre.

- Hammond a appelé ?  
- Oui, comme prévu, à 10h00 précise.  
- Vous lui avez exposé l'idée de Carter ?  
- Quelle idée, O'Neill ? demanda Teal'c en haussant un sourcil.

Jack s'arrêta aussitôt, une main ferme posée sur le bras de son ami.

- Elle n'est pas allée voir Daniel pour lui parler ?

Teal'c se tourna vers lui, imperturbable.

- Non. Nous ne l'avons pas vue de la journée.

O'Neill ferma les yeux afin de calmer la colère qu'il sentait enfler en lui.

- Et dire que je ne pourrais même pas lui passer un savon lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, maugréa-t-il avant de se remettre en marche.

Regardant sa montre, il contint difficilement un soupir en découvrant l'heure déjà avancée. Le rendez-vous prévu ce soir n'allait plus tarder… Comment allait-il se tirer de ce mauvais pas… ?

--------------------------------

Samantha se redressa brusquement sur son séant.

Enfin ! s'écria-t-elle intérieurement tandis que résonnaient le bruit sourd des sabots sur la terre battue.  
Elle avait attendu son retour toute la journée. Cela dit, il devait être passablement fatigué après une telle équipée, elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus de suite.

La jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, bien au contraire. Elle l'avait de suite compris le matin même. Mais elle ne laisserait pas tomber. Il fallait au moins qu'ils parlent.

Samantha ne savait pas très bien si la boisson qu'on lui avait forcée à prendre était responsable des interminables siestes qu'elle faisait dans la journée… mais elles avaient au moins un avantage. A chacune d'entre elle, il lui revenait des images, parfois floues mais bien présentes, preuve que sa mémoire lui serait bientôt rendue. Mais pour l'heure, toutes étaient reliées à Jack O'Neill. Absolument toutes. Il hantait littéralement son sommeil. A croire que sa vie, son univers ne tournait qu'autour de lui.  
Mais une chose était sûre, c'était sa frustration qui ressortait le plus. En effet, la plupart de ses souvenirs se rapportait à des sourires, des gestes, des accolades… des images volées.

Lui en train de dormir.  
Lui en train de s'étirer.  
Lui torse nu…  
Lui et encore lui.

Elle pouvait à présent dire avec exactitude où se situaient les cicatrices qui recouvraient par endroit sa peau délicieusement bronzée. Bien que ses rêves restaient flous, elle voyait chaque détail de son corps avec une précision étonnante. A croire qu'elle avait fait volontairement travailler son esprit pour tout mémoriser.

Comment avait-elle pu supporter de vivre si longtemps avec ce sentiment de manque alors qu'il semblait disposer à vivre quelque chose avec elle ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre…

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, elle prit un châle qu'elle posa négligemment sur ses épaules et sortit afin de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Une fois sur place, elle dut attendre encore de nombreuses minutes avant qu'un pas étouffé ne lui parvienne. Déjà tendue, la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'affoler violemment à l'idée d'être de nouveau seule avec lui. Serrant ses mains nerveusement devant elle, Samantha se tourna vers la porte à l'instant même où celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Sam ?

La déception fut telle qu'elle mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits. Elle resta immobile, regardant le jeune homme s'avancer vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous allez bien ?

Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle acquiesça avant de lui répondre.

- Que faites-vous là ? Où est Jack O'Neill ?  
- Il était trop fatigué pour venir, expliqua-t-il négligemment, inconscient du désespoir que ces mots provoquaient en elle. Il m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé un moyen de partir d'ici ?

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Oui… Mais je n'en parlerai qu'à lui, dit-elle avec hauteur.

Daniel haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Mais… Vous pouvez me faire confiance.  
- Là n'est pas la question. C'est avec lui que je veux parler. Je n'en démordrai pas.

Il observa la mine résolue de la jeune femme puis acquiesça à son tour en haussant les épaules.

- Comme vous voulez. Je vais le chercher.  
- Merci.

Et il sortit.  
Samantha soupira, le souffle tremblant.  
Son absence était-elle vraiment due à sa fatigue… ?

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Nanou62, Audearde et titi pour vos messages:-)**

-------------------------------

Jack s'étira et ramena ses deux mains sous sa tête. Allongé sur sa paillasse de fortune, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Carter avec une pointe de regret. Elle devait en ce moment même s'entretenir avec Daniel et lui donner des précisions sur le moyen de la sortir de là.

Il était satisfait d'avoir évité une longue confrontation avec elle mais une partie de lui semblait ne pas en être totalement heureux. Et pour cause… Elle avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir bien profondément, à défaut de pouvoir le détruire totalement.

- Fichu espoir… soupira-t-il avant de cacher ses yeux clos sous l'un de ses avant bras.

Des pas vinrent le sortir de sa torpeur.  
Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Daniel.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
- Alors rien. Elle ne veut rien me dire. Vous allez devoir vous déplacer.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant.

Le docteur Jackson leva les bras d'impuissance.

- Elle ne doit pas me faire suffisamment confiance… J'sais pas.

Jack sentit une sourde appréhension lui enserrer le cœur.  
Que cherchait-elle, exactement ? Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument le voir « lui » ?

- Très bien, grogna-t-il en se levant. Mais vous venez avec moi.

Daniel haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Euh… On parle de Sam, là… Vous avez peur de vous prendre un autre coup de poing en pleine figure ?  
- … Si seulement, répondit Jack, plus énigmatique que jamais.

Et sans rien rajouter, il fit signe à son ami de le suivre. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Le comportement étrange des ces deux-là avait exacerbé sa curiosité. Ils croisèrent le Jaffa à l'extérieur, qui faisait le guet sans même qu'on le lui ait demandé.

- Vous voulez Teal'c en renfort ? ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Daniel, ce qui lui valut aussitôt un regard noir.  
- Un problème, O'Neill ?  
- Non. Restez ici, lâcha-t-il sans s'arrêter.

Il fit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la grange avec nervosité. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était ridicule de requérir la présence d'un tiers pour aller parler avec son second, mais il n'avait plus confiance en lui. Le peu de sang froid qu'il était parvenu à retrouver dans la journée semblait s'être soudainement évanoui.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, la main sur le battant et ne se décida à entrer qu'en percevant la question muette de Daniel qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Alors dans un soupir, il repoussa la porte et pénétra dans la grange.

Samantha leva la tête.

Son cœur s'affola aussitôt en croisant le regard sombre de Jack mais ses yeux furent brusquement attirés par un mouvement derrière lui.

Il n'était pas venu seul…

Serrant les dents, elle se redressa vaillamment.

- Alors ? demanda Jack sans préambule, décidé d'en finir au plus vite.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et soupira avec agacement lorsqu'il voulu mettre ses mains dans ses poches et que celles-ci ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à son accoutrement. A défaut, il croisa les bras sur son torse, la mine sombre.

- Je souhaiterais vous parler seule à seul, répondit la jeune femme, apparemment peu intimidée.

La mâchoire de Jack se crispa et il contint difficilement une envie de secouer violemment la jeune femme pour la contraindre à parler.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! Je suis crevé et j'aimerais vraiment aller me coucher !  
- Eh bien vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

A ces mots, O'Neill passa une main lasse sur son visage, s'imposant des gestes lents afin de ne pas montrer le trouble que cette situation engendrait en lui. Compte tenu de l'obstination inébranlable de la jeune femme, il allait évidemment devoir céder.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous sorte de là ou pas ? grogna Jack, désireux de ne pas abandonner de suite.  
- … Dans le pire des cas, je devrais être capable de le faire toute seule.

Il soupira de nouveau.  
Pour un peu, il l'aurait planté là : « Eh bien faite ! On se rejoint à la Porte ! »… Mais… Tout ça n'était pas un jeu. Il y avait un risque réel. Jetant un regard noir vers Carter, il finit par se tourner à contre cœur vers Daniel :

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Depuis le début de ce curieux échange, le jeune homme observait ses deux compagnons avec intérêt. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle tension entre eux. Il hésita un instant à sortir et laisser Sam seule avec Jack. Il avait vraiment l'air remonté. La pauvre allait vite comprendre qu'il valait mieux éviter d'imposer quoique ce soit à leur ami lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

Haussant finalement les épaules, Daniel finit par se retourner.

- Vous savez où me trouver…

Et quelques secondes, la porte se refermait sur lui.

Un silence pesant s'instaura entre eux tandis qu'ils se jaugeaient, lui d'un œil mauvais et elle d'un regard plein d'assurance. Il finit par lâcher une exclamation étouffée et écarta les bras.

- Alors ! On est seuls maintenant !

Samantha acquiesça et Jack sentit son estomac se crisper lorsqu'il perçut le tremblement de ce simple geste. Ainsi donc, elle n'avait fait que feindre son assurance. A cette pensée, la logique aurait voulu qu'il se sente en position de force… mais bien au contraire. La voir troublée était bien loin de le rassurer.

- J'ai entendu des servantes parler d'un marché qui aura lieu dans la cour du château dans quatre jours. Plusieurs comtés vont venir jusqu'ici pour l'occasion. Autant dire qu'il y aura foule…

Jack l'écouta attentivement et se détendit un peu. Parler boulot. Voilà qui le rassurait.

- S'il y a autant de monde que ça, nous pourrons nous fondre dans le décor plus facilement, approuva-t-il aussitôt. Il faudra juste vous trouver des vêtements d'homme. Habillée comme ça, vous n'irez pas très loin…  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais me procurer ces habits.

O'Neill acquiesça, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Je suis surpris de ne pas avoir entendu parler de ce marché… murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- J'ai le sentiment que Hulg ne vous aime pas beaucoup. Peut-être a-t-il donné des ordres pour que les autres gardes ne se mélangent pas trop avec vous.  
- … Oui… C'est possible… Il me cherche des poux depuis que je suis ici.

Sa grimace lui valut un sourire et Jack le lui rendit machinalement avant de se rembrunir.

- Il y a un truc qui me gêne… ça m'étonnerait que Aldraban organise ce marché chez lui sans être là.  
- J'y ai pensé aussi.

Jack frotta sa nuque douloureuse et fit quelques pas dans la grange.

Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun autre plan. Le seul moyen de sortir du château était de passer par le pont-levis. Or, chaque personne entrant et sortant était scrupuleusement fouillée.

De plus, tenter une sortie de front était du suicide. Même avec leurs armes, ils ne pourraient jamais passer les remparts trop bien gardés. Ils finiraient en moins de deux le corps transpercé de flèches. Non, Carter avait trouvé le seul moyen de sortir de là sans trop de risques. Si ce marché rassemblait tant de monde que ça, les gardes ne pourraient jamais vérifier l'identité de tous. Se faufiler parmi la foule serait un jeu d'enfant.

Le seul réel problème à ce plan était Aldraban.

- Vous savez quand il doit rentrer, exactement ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.  
- Non. Je sais qu'il devait s'absenter quelques jours mais personne ne sait combien précisément.

Jack soupira sombrement.

- C'est trop risqué. On doit trouver autre chose. Il faut absolument qu'on parte avant.  
- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens et vous le savez, sinon nous serions déjà dehors depuis longtemps, lui dit-elle en souriant, rassurante.  
- Je crois que vous me surestimez. C'est vous qui avez les bonnes idées d'habitude.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il remarqua leur proximité. Juste au moment où le sourire de la jeune femme lui semblait soudain si… radieux.  
Oui, ils étaient proches… Vraiment trop proches, songea-t-il avec, cependant, l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste pour s'éloigner.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble ? demanda-t-elle brusquement d'une voix douce.

Jack sentit son cœur se figer avant de repartir à coups redoublés. Le front brûlant, il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir esquisser le plus petit mouvement. Il ferma finalement les yeux et serra les poings.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle fit un pas vers lui et posa une main légère sur son torse. Il sursauta aussitôt en s'écartant.

- Jack… commença-t-elle avant de se taire en croisant le regard glacial de celui-ci.  
- C'est « Mon Colonel » pour vous, Carter. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Mais au lieu de la faire reculer, ces paroles lui firent esquisser un sourire… taquin.

- « Mon » Colonel ? répéta-t-elle en faisant un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

Jack retint sa respiration, hypnotisé par ce visage si proche.

- J'ai rêvé de vous cette nuit… murmura-t-elle alors.

A ces mots, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres serrées d' O'Neill.

- J'ai des images qui me reviennent sans arrêt, des sensations. Nous nous sommes déjà embrassés, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils d'inquiétude lorsque le baiser de la boucle lui revint en mémoire. Mais il ne lui fallut qu'un millième de seconde pour se remémorer les deux autres… dans le vestiaire.

Il déglutit péniblement, le regard attiré par les lèvres désespérément appétissantes de la jeune femme. A cet instant précis, il se maudit de ne pas avoir perdu lui aussi la mémoire. Au moins, il aurait eu une bonne excuse pour enfreindre le règlement.

- Ecoutez… Carter… Vous n'êtes pas vous-même. Vous avez perdu la mémoire…  
- Non, répondit-elle aussitôt avec fermeté. J'ai certes oublié beaucoup de choses mais le principal, je m'en souviens. Et le principal, c'est vous.

Jack serra un peu plus ses poings crispés. Comment devait-il réagir à ça ? Que pouvait-il répondre alors que tout en lui n'aspirait qu'à la croire.

- Ce n'est pas si simple…  
- Au contraire. Ça l'est. Tout est tellement évident. Tout m'apparaît si limpide. Je vous aime, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Les yeux exorbités, il était à présent plus figé qu'une statue et une légère sueur perlait sur son front. Ces paroles résonnaient indéfiniment dans sa tête… et leur signification aussi.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Elle profita de cette immobilité pour faire un nouveau pas vers lui et se retrouva si près qu'ils se frôlaient.

- Rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne changera ça...

Mais ce qu'elle lut alors dans son regard brun la fit se figer à son tour.  
De la douleur. C'était de la douleur qui brillait dans ses yeux.  
Elle leva aussitôt une main vers son visage. Il ne bougea pas, ne se défila pas mais sa voix résonna dans la grange.

- Ne faites pas ça… Vous le regretteriez plus tard.

Samantha hésita un instant avant de poser la paume de sa main sur sa joue. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent sous ses doigts.

- Alors dites-moi… murmura-t-elle, avançant son visage jusqu'au sien.

Leurs souffles brûlants se mêlèrent, leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre. Ils se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement et Jack se pencha vers elle sans même en prendre réellement conscience.

- Dites-moi ce qui nous sépare… ? fit-elle dans un souffle.

Ces paroles nécessitaient une réponse… car réponse il y avait. Mais il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard pour lui.

Il combla lentement la courte distance qui les séparait et caressa tendrement les lèvres offertes de la jeune femme. Elle gémit contre sa bouche mais il étouffa rapidement ce soupir en approfondissant leur baiser.

Samantha s'accrocha à sa chemise et l'attira vers elle avec force, enroulant sa nuque de ses bras, le serrant contre son corps. Elle sentit ses larges mains glisser sur son dos frêle, descendre vers le creux de ses reins tandis que sa langue forçait le barrage de ses lèvres.

Dieu seul savait qu'il n'avait pas prémédité ce qui arrivait. Il s'était même battu comme un fou pour l'en empêcher ; et pas seulement pendant ces quelques jours, mais surtout durant ces sept longues années. Toutes ces nuits d'insomnie à tourner en rond dans son lit. Toutes ces soirées passées seul chez lui à faire la liste de ce qui les empêchait toujours et encore d'être ensemble. Et toute en haut de cette liste, il y avait un nom… : 

Samantha Carter.

Eh oui. Est-ce que ça n'était pas franchement hilarant ! La femme dans ses bras, celle-là même qui l'attirait vers un lit de paille à la propreté douteuse était le seul rempart à une relation qu'il espérait depuis sept interminables années…  
Enfin, le seul… Plus tout à fait, maintenant, c'était vrai.

Alors comment expliquer ses propos si dissemblables à ses actes ? Pourquoi agissait-elle d'ordinaire en parfait désaccord avec ses sentiments ?

Mais ces questions fondamentales qui auraient dû l'interpeller et peut-être même le faire réagir, n'avaient fait que l'effleurer. Pour l'heure, rien d'autre ne comptait que la peau de Carter sous ses lèvres, la courbe douce de son épaule sous sa paume.

Allongé sur elle, il fit glisser son bustier d'une main fiévreuse, dévoilant la blancheur de sa gorge, dénudant sa poitrine au galbe parfait. Dans un grognement sourd, il posa sa tête sur le cœur de la jeune femme, frottant avec une douceur bouleversante son visage contre ses seins tendus.

Samantha sentit des larmes embuer soudainement ses yeux. Les mains dans les cheveux de son amant, elle le serra contre elle avec force.

Ce qu'elle ressentait était trop fort, beaucoup trop fort. Le désir de « Lui » conjugué aux émotions bouleversantes que chacun de ses gestes provoquait en elle lui donnaient la sensation d'étouffer. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu mettre un terme à cette étreinte. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait toujours eu besoin de lui. De cela, elle en était absolument certaine.

Lorsque les mains de Jack rejoignirent ses hanches, elle se cambra afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Il fit glisser le tissu de sa robe, dénudant totalement la jeune femme, déposant des baisers brûlants sur son passage. Elle gémit de frustration lorsqu'il frôla son intimité avant de descendre plus bas, caressant ses cuisses, ses mollets joliment galbés pour enfin la libérer totalement.

Jack se redressa légèrement et étendit le vêtement à côté de la jeune femme puis l'aida à s'y installer. Samantha sentait peser sur elle son regard dévorant à chacun de ses gestes et lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau allongée, il la recouvrit de son propre corps et fondit sur ses lèvres avec une ardeur décuplée. Ses mains brûlantes ne cessaient de parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau, attisant toujours plus son désir.

Alors, les doigts tremblants, elle tira sur la chemise de Jack, l'incitant à l'ôter implicitement. Il ne se fit pas prier et arracha plus qu'il ne retira le vêtement qui s'envola dans la pièce. L'odeur virile de sa peau emplit l'air, troublant un peu plus la jeune femme. Attirée par ce délicieux parfum, elle posa ses lèvres sur son torse ferme, redessinant la courbe anguleuse de ses muscles, savourant le goût de sa chair… et lorsqu'il gémit, ce son rauque provoqua en elle le désir fou de le sentir.

- Jack… supplia-t-elle en glissant une main fébrile sur son ceinturon.

Repoussant doucement la jeune femme, il se chargea lui-même d'ôter ses derniers habits et quelques secondes plus tard, il était nu à son tour et pesait de tout son poids sur elle, l'incitant à s'ouvrir à lui. Haletante, elle se cambra, les joues brûlantes, prête à le recevoir enfin… lorsque sa voix grave résonna à son oreille :

- Dis le moi encore…

Pantelante de désir, elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

- … Te dire quoi ? soupira-t-elle tandis qu'il se pressait un peu plus contre elle.  
- Que tu m'aimes.

Samantha gémit sous la pression toujours grandissante de ses reins contre les siens. Elle posa cependant une main sur la joue de son amant et caressa tendrement sa peau.

- Je t'aime, Jack.

Celui-ci resta figé quelques secondes, écoutant les battements assourdissant de son propre cœur… puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme dans un baiser d'une douceur extrême.

Alors seulement, il plongea en elle, leur arrachant à tous deux un long gémissement de plaisir, avant de se mouvoir au rythme de leur simple envie.

Pendant d'interminables minutes, leurs mains se nourrirent inlassablement de l'autre dans une danse érotique parfaite. Le mouvement de leurs deux corps faisait écho à leur soif insatiable, à cette volonté brûlante de rattraper ces sept années passées à s'observer de loin, à se désirer secrètement… Des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus puissantes déferlaient en eux, les incitant à s'étreindre avec toujours plus de passion, à s'embrasser, à se caresser avec une fièvre particulière jusqu'à atteindre enfin le point de non retour. Bientôt leurs cris de jouissance résonnèrent dans la grange abandonnée, les libérant de cette attente insoutenable, avant de s'éteindre peu à peu, laissant place à un silence apaisant. 

--------------------

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente, Daniel Jackson ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et sourit à son ami.

- Ca fait longtemps que je les ai laissés… Si vous aviez vu Jack… Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller voir.  
- Je vous le déconseille.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Daniel surpris.

Mais le Jaffa ne répondit pas. Haussant les épaules, n'en faisant toujours qu'à sa tête, le jeune homme se leva et marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à la grange abandonnée. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'inquiéter pour Sam ou au contraire pour Jack. Après tout, elle avait bien failli le tuer !

Il fit les derniers pas qui le séparaient du bâtiment avec une légère appréhension.

- Tu es ridicule, maugréa-t-il cependant en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

Mais posant la main sur la poignée, il se figea brusquement.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru entendre un long gémissement... Il écouta encore quelques secondes mais ne perçut plus que du silence. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé…

Le cœur cognant plus vite, il repoussa le plus silencieusement possible le battant et passa la tête à l'intérieur de la grange. La pénombre lui rendait la tâche difficile mais il perçut de suite la silhouette unique d'un couple allongé sur la paille à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Encore incapable de croire qu'il s'agissait de ses amis, il attendit que l'homme se redresse légèrement et reconnut sans peine le large dos de Jack. Bouche bée, il se recula aussitôt et referma doucement la porte.  
Immobile devant l'édifice, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour assimiler l'information.

Jack et Sam… Jack et Sam…

Non pas qu'il ne l'ait jamais espéré mais… pas dans ces conditions… pas comme ça, alors qu'elle n'était pas consciente de tout ce que cela impliquait.

Encore incapable de savoir si ce qu'il venait de découvrir était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, Daniel s'éloigna d'un pas lourd, absorbé par ses pensées. 

--------------------------

Jack resta un long moment sur elle, le visage niché dans le cou de la jeune femme, attentif à leur respiration qui peu à peu retrouvait un rythme normal. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la peau de son cou gracile l'attira comme un aimant. Dans une caresse légère, il la frôla de ses lèvres, glissa doucement jusqu'à la courbe douce de son épaule. Il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir et paradoxalement, son malaise s'accentua.

En effet, à peine avait-il repris ses esprits qu'une sourde appréhension avait remplacé le désir toujours plus grand que leur étreinte avait fait naître en lui.

La peur… non. L'angoisse… L'angoisse lui broyait les entrailles.

Désireux d'atténuer la douleur, il se redressa et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Si seulement il pouvait ressentir cette paix, ce bien-être qui aurait dû être également le sien. Si seulement… Se détournant, il roula sur le côté, la libérant de son poids mais la jeune femme le suivit et un bras vint bientôt encercler son torse. Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et Jack baissa son visage vers elle afin d'humer le parfum de ses cheveux et glisser les doigts dans ses boucles blondes.

Comment pourrait-il se passer d'elle maintenant ? Comment pourrait-il supporter de la perdre ?

Son ventre se noua un peu plus, le faisant presque suffoquer. Elle se redressa aussitôt sur un coude pour le regarder mais il détourna les yeux, la mâchoire crispée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Jack s'écarta d'elle le plus doucement possible et se leva, jetant un œil autour de lui à la recherche de ses vêtements.

- Tu regrettes, c'est ça ? insista-t-elle.

A ces mots, il se tourna vers elle et vit son regard glisser sur lui avec un trouble évident. Mais il n'eut même pas la satisfaction de se sentir flatté. Dans un soupir, il prit son caleçon et son pantalon avant de s'en revêtir à la hâte.

S'il restait trop longtemps ici, nul doute qu'il aurait rapidement des difficultés à partir.

- Dis quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en se redressant à son tour, remettant pudiquement sa robe devant elle.  
Jack finit par se tourner complètement, sa chemise à la main. Il hésita, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. 

Tout était si compliqué…

- Je ne sais pas… J'imagine que des excuses ne serviront à rien pour le moment.

Humiliée, elle lui tourna le dos et enfila sa robe d'une main tremblante. Les yeux de Jack glissèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme et son cœur se serra de nouveau devant une telle perfection. Une perfection qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Lorsqu'elle lui fit de nouveau face, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, la mine fermée.

- Des excuses ? Je ne veux pas d'excuses.  
- … Pour le moment, répéta-t-il simplement avant de revêtir sa chemise.  
- Je ne regrette pas, et ne le regretterai jamais.

Jack acquiesça, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

- On en reparlera dans quelques jours.  
- Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il balaya ces propos d'un geste agacé de la main. Bien sûr qu'il avait confiance en elle, là n'était pas la question.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à vous comprendre, Carter… C'est ça le problème.  
- Ah.

Le retour au vouvoiement l'avait apparemment ébranlée.  
Jack se maudit aussitôt. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était la blesser. Il en avait assez fait comme ça.

- Ecoutez… soupira-t-il avant de se reprendre... Ecoute. Je pense qu'on devrait mettre tout ça de côté, le temps que tu retrouves complètement la mémoire.

Samantha resta silencieuse. Elle se tenait devant lui droite et immobile, le visage d'une pâleur inquiétante. Il sentit son cœur se serrer devant la tristesse et la soudaine fragilité qui se dégageait de tout son être. Elle semblait prête à tout accepter pour lui.

Oh et puis merde ! Pourquoi ne profiterait-il pas de ces instants que la providence lui avait offerts. Le mal était fait après tout. Maintenant, plus rien ne pourrait effacer ce qui s'était passé. Et franchement… tout plutôt que voir la peine assombrir ce visage-là, songea-t-il en levant une main vers elle et caresser doucement sa joue.

Elle ferma les yeux et Jack crut un instant voir des larmes briller sous ses longs cils. Dans un grognement sourd, il attira la jeune femme à lui et elle vint aussitôt se nicher dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient déjà pour lui dire… lui expliquer pourquoi ils ne pouvaient continuer comme ça… Mais sa gorge était si nouée qu'aucun son ne franchit sa bouche.

Alors il se tut. Et il se détesta pour ça.

Longtemps.

Allongé sur son lit de camps, dans l'obscurité de la salle qui lui faisait office de chambre, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts… L'image de Sam flottait devant lui.

_- Je t'attendrai ici, demain. Si tu peux, rejoins-moi, _avait-elle murmuré à son oreille avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour partir.

Et il n'avait rien dit. Encore une fois.

Il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'ils devaient arrêter. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'en temps normal, elle se serait refusée à lui. Il s'était tu parce qu'il avait eu peur de la perdre, peur de ne plus jamais revivre ça. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable et que les choses seraient bien pires s'ils poursuivaient cette liaison. Pires et beaucoup plus impardonnables que d'avoir perdu la tête lors d'une seule et unique fois.

Et pourtant il ne se sentait pas la force de la repousser. Même l'idée de sa colère et de sa déception ne parvenait pas à lui ôter le désir de la revoir. Même ça. 

Il voulait la tenir encore dans ses bras avec l'envoûtante sensation d'être aimé d'elle. Juste revivre ça, encore une fois. Cette illusion merveilleuse d'être à elle… et elle à lui.

A lui… et pas à « l'autre ». 

**A SUIVRE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à pipersam, AuroreAthena, nanou62 et Audearde pour vos reviews!! :-)**

------------------------

Daniel entendit son soupir résonner dans la salle mais se retint de lui parler. Plus il pensait et repensait à la situation, et plus l'appréhension le prenait à la gorge. 

Comment Jack avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment et surtout pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? 

Elle avait enfin trouvé un certain équilibre auprès de Peter Shanahan et voilà qu'il venait tout chambouler. 

Bien sûr, en temps normal, il aurait été le premier à sauter de joie de les voir, Jack et elle, ensemble… mais là, non. Elle n'était plus elle-même, bon sang ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier !? 

Evidemment, il connaissait suffisamment Jack pour savoir qu'il n'était certainement pas le seul fautif et qu'il avait dû lutter comme un forcené pour éviter ça… En y réfléchissant, il comprenait mieux la réticence de son ami à aller voir Sam. Il savait qu'il risquait de déraper. Et c'était ce qui était arrivé. 

Mais après… ? 

Comment réagirait-elle en recouvrant la mémoire ? 

Fermant les yeux, Daniel se retint de soupirer à son tour. Il n'osait imaginer les tensions que cette situation allait engendrer entre ses deux amis… et les voir malheureux allait lui être insupportable.  
Finalement, il aurait mieux fait d'écouter la voix de la sagesse… celle de Teal'c en l'occurrence… et de rester sagement à attendre Jack sans bouger. 

Foutue curiosité !

--------------------------

La journée, Jack la passa en s'abrutissant de travail. Il était volontaire pour la moindre corvée, désireux de chasser son second de ses pensées. Désireux d'oublier qu'elle l'attendait, seule dans cette grange isolée. Il sentait le regard de ses deux amis peser sur lui avec une gravité inquiétante mais aucun ne vint lui poser la moindre question. Même pas Daniel, ce qui n'en était que plus inquiétant encore. 

Il n'avait pas croisé la jeune femme de la journée et ne savait même pas si elle était encore là-bas. Teal'c l'avait vue passer le matin même en direction de la grange. Et il faisait maintenant presque nuit... 

Epuisé physiquement et moralement, Jack se laissa glisser lourdement contre le mur de l'écurie. Fermant les yeux, des images s'insinuèrent aussitôt dans son esprit. Des images qu'il avait tenté de repousser encore et encore avec succès… jusqu'ici. Mais cette fois-ci il n'eut pas la force de les chasser. 

«Carter…» 

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il perçut une ombre à travers ses paupières closes. Ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Daniel et ne réussit même pas à donner le change. Mais curieusement le jeune homme ne dit rien et lui tendit une coupelle remplie d'eau. Jack le remercia en acquiesçant et but une partie du contenu avec empressement, avant de s'asperger le visage. Il rendit la coupe à son ami qui l'observait avec une douceur suspecte et un silence inhabituel. O'Neill attendit qu'il prenne la parole mais le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire tristement avant de s'éloigner. 

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. 

Il savait. Il savait forcément. 

Honteux, Jack cacha son visage dans ses mains blessées par des heures de labeur acharné. Comment parviendrait-il à gérer ça ? Comment parviendrait-il à gérer leur affection alors qu'il se sentait si coupable. Coupable de ce qu'il avait fait. Et coupable de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. 

Dans un soupir, il se releva et évita soigneusement le regard de ses amis lorsqu'il passa près d'eux afin de rejoindre la jeune femme. Jack s'arrêta cependant, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, l'appréhension de découvrir la grange vide le clouant sur place. La bouche de nouveau sèche, il finit par repousser le battant et entra. 

Il la vit aussitôt, debout au centre de la pièce. Elle avait dû entendre ses pas. 

Il referma machinalement la porte derrière lui, les yeux rivés aux siens. Le regard de la jeune femme était si grave, si douloureusement incertain. Comment avait-il pu la faire attendre si longtemps avant de venir ? 

Il resta cependant incapable de parler pendant plusieurs longues secondes et Samantha se contenta de le regarder, suspendue à ses lèvres. 

Jack ferma les yeux, les poings crispés. 

Il avait tellement envie de la sentir.

Juste la sentir…

Juste... 

… 

Alors il s'approcha doucement d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans ses boucles blondes, la serrant contre lui avec une ardeur désespérée. 

- Sam… gémit-il avant de la pousser lentement jusqu'à ce lit de paille qui les avait accueillit la nuit dernière. 

Il la fit basculer sous lui et sentit son cœur battre de nouveau sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Et alors que ses pensées le ramenaient inlassablement vers l'impossibilité d'une vie sans elle, il repoussa loin de son esprit tout ce qui n'était pas elle. 

Plus d'obstacles, plus de limites… 

C'était à lui qu'elle faisait l'amour. C'était à lui qu'elle soupirait des mots tendres. C'était à lui qu'elle était. Enfin… et pour quelques précieuses heures. 

… 

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle était encore devant lui, attendant docilement qu'il décide pour eux. 

- Carter. Je suis désolé mais hier soir était une erreur, dit-il froidement, fermant son visage. 

Il la vit vaciller et son cœur se déchira. 

- Nous devons nous concentrer sur votre évasion, poursuivit-il cependant. Le reste… n'a aucune importance. Demain je viendrai vous donner les vêtements que Daniel a récupérés. 

Et sans un mot de plus, il se détourna. 

- Jack ! appela-t-elle aussitôt. 

Le désespoir dans sa voix lui coupa le souffle. Il s'immobilisa malgré lui, respirant avec difficulté tant son cœur lui faisait mal. 

- C'est « Mon Colonel » pour vous, Carter, dit-il sèchement. 

Et il sortit. 

-----------------------------

A peine venait-il de partir que Samantha sortit à son tour. Trop de souvenirs se rattachaient à ce lieu. 

Elle rejoignit sa chambre dans un état second et s'effondra sur le lit. Elle avait attendu toute la journée, déchirée entre l'espoir et l'appréhension de ne pas le voir la rejoindre. Jamais une journée ne lui avait parue aussi longue. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin entendu son pas, elle s'était redressée, se sentant comme un condamné attendant le verdict des jurés. 

Et le verdict était tombé… 

_« Carter. Je suis désolé mais hier soir était une erreur » _

Samantha plongea son visage baigné de larmes dans l'oreiller de plumes, étouffant des sanglots qui peu à peu la submergeaient. Epuisée, elle se laissa finalement aller… 

Demain serait un nouveau jour. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Mais pour l'heure, sa peine était beaucoup trop grande pour qu'elle parvienne à la contenir. 

Elle pleura une bonne partie de la nuit et finit par s'endormir, totalement vidée. 

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà haut et son petit déjeuner l'attendait déjà sur la table de chevet. Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, elle se lava, se changea et finit par ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle parcourut la cour du regard et le découvrit un peu plus loin, s'entraînant au maniement des armes avec ses compagnons. Elle l'observa un long moment, le cœur si lourd qu'il lui était douloureux de respirer. 

Que voulait-il exactement ? Que lui cachait-il ? Pourquoi un comportement aussi incohérent ? 

Et le pire dans tout ça, était qu'elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il faisait tout cela pour elle ! 

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, elle finit par se détourner en soupirant. 

Visiblement, il souhaitait attendre qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et appréhendait même sa réaction. Et franchement, ce n'était pas en la rejetant qu'elle allait lui pardonner ! Mais s'il tenait à lui battre froid, elle n'allait pas jouer les femmes éplorées ! Ce n'était pas dans sa nature… Elle souffrait, certes, mais rien n'était perdu. Lorsqu'elle aurait enfin retrouvé la mémoire, elle lui ferait comprendre que ses hésitations étaient ridicules. Une bonne fois pour toute !

------------------------

Les jours suivants, les seules paroles qu'échangèrent Jack et Sam furent d'ordre purement pratique. Ils s'organisèrent afin de préparer l'évasion de la jeune femme et la veille du marché, tout était prêt. Les marchands installaient déjà leurs stands et la cour fut bientôt totalement occupée. 

Dans la matinée, O'Neill fut contraint de suivre Hulg pour faire de nouveau le tour du fief de Aldraban et ne revint qu'en soirée. 

Il n'avait quasiment pas rencontré Carter pendant ces deux derniers jours et il avait été soulagé de la voir accepter docilement cette distance. Bien sûr, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle lui en voulait. 

Et ça ne faisait que commencer… soupira-t-il intérieurement. 

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ce qu'il appréhendait le plus. Non. Il redoutait avant tout qu'elle retrouve la mémoire au beau milieu de leur évasion. L'idée qu'elle puisse risquer sa vie en étant troublée par sa trahison le terrifiait. Car il l'avait bel et bien trahi. Il avait trahi sa confiance… 

Demain, si tout se passait comme prévu, ils seraient de retour au SGC. De retour chez eux. Et elle apprendrait qu'elle entretenait une relation sérieuse avec un autre homme. 

Lui, il n'avait pas même pas été foutu de le lui avouer. Sa lâcheté le dégoûtait. 

Serrant les dents, Jack lança sa monture et partit devant, indifférent à l'appel désapprobateur de Hulg n'appréciant visiblement pas se genre d'initiative. Mais quelle importance ? Il poussa son cheval et passa en trombe le pont-levis avant de tirer sèchement sur les rênes, la peur au ventre. A peine avait-il mis un pied par terre que Daniel et Teal'c le rejoignirent. 

- Quand est-il arrivé ? demanda Jack, d'une voix blanche, le regard rivé sur la voiture du maître des lieux.  
- Il y a deux heures environ, O'Neill.  
- Et Carter ?  
- Nous surveillons sa fenêtre depuis tout à l'heure mais nous ne l'avons pas vue. 

Jack acquiesça et tendit les rênes de son cheval à Daniel qui, trop inquiet pour broncher, s'empressa de les lui prendre. 

- Je vais voir. Préparez nos affaires au cas où.  
- Très bien, répondit Teal'c sobrement avant de s'éloigner, Jackson sur ses talons. 

Jack traversa la cour d'un pas vif à l'instant même où l'escorte de Hulg passait le pont-levis. Le bruit assourdissant fit lever la tête d'O'Neill vers la fenêtre ouverte de son second et quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme apparut, le cherchant du regard. Soupirant intérieurement, il ralentit l'allure et partit s'installer sur un petit muret à l'écart. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le trouva enfin et Jack haussa la tête dans une question muette. Elle lui répondit de façon négative avant de disparaître de nouveau à l'intérieur de sa chambre. 

Au bout d'un moment, Daniel et Teal'c le rejoignirent. 

- Tout est prêt, O'Neill.  
- Bien. J'ai vu Carter. Aldraban n'est pas encore venu la voir.  
- Qu'allons-nous faire si jamais il tente quelque chose contre elle ? demanda le Docteur Jackson avec inquiétude. 

Jack resta silencieux un instant, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il ferait, lui. 

- Je m'en occuperais, répondit-il simplement.

------------------------------

Il faisait nuit depuis plus d'une heure, mais Jack n'avait toujours pas bougé de son poste de surveillance. Teal'c et Daniel se relayaient à ses côtés afin que sa présence continuelle ne devienne pas suspecte. Il se trouvait en compagnie du Jaffa lorsque Sam réapparut à la fenêtre. En contre-jour, il lui était impossible de voir l'expression de son visage mais la tension qui se dégageait de ses gestes suffit à Jack. 

Elle n'était pas seule. 

---------------------

Samantha se retourna vivement et sentit l'appréhension la gagner. Dès qu'elle avait compris qui était derrière sa porte, elle s'était rapprochée de la fenêtre afin de prévenir le Colonel O'Neill de la présence d'Aldraban. Elle espérait juste qu'il l'avait comprise. 

Le maître des lieux pénétra sa chambre sans qu'elle le lui ait autorisé et la jeune femme redressa la tête. 

- Ma chère… salua-t-il, un sourire assuré sur les lèvres, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. Vous m'avez manqué. J'avais hâte de vous revoir… 

Samantha s'inclina légèrement devant lui mais ne répondit pas. L'expression d'Aldraban lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il était arrivé depuis plus de cinq heures et elle avait été très surprise qu'il ne la rejoigne pas plus tôt. Avait-il attendu Hulg pour faire le point sur elle ? 

- On m'a dit que vous étiez très solitaire et qu'on ne vous avait vu parler qu'à quelques personnes seulement, confirma-t-il involontairement. 

Le ventre de la jeune femme se noua un peu plus. 

- Toujours les mêmes personnes, poursuivit-il le regard soudain plus froid. Ou plutôt, la même personne. 

Elle silla à peine mais sentit son cœur se glacer. Elle se retourna et jeta un œil dans la cour éclairée. Jack était toujours là mais seul, la tête levée dans sa direction. Le mouvement discret de plusieurs hommes à quelques mètres de lui retint brusquement l'attention de Samantha. Cinq gardes lourdement armés s'approchaient de sa position. Les mains crispées sur l'appui de la fenêtre, elle ouvrit la bouche pour le prévenir mais il secoua doucement la tête et se leva. Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille en direction des écuries et disparaître à l'intérieur. 

- Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi… susurra soudain une voix à son oreille, la faisant sursauter. 

Elle se retourna vivement et étouffa un cri lorsque la main d'Aldraban vint enserrer son cou. Elle agrippa aussitôt le poignet de son agresseur afin de l'écarter mais sa poigne était beaucoup trop solide. 

- Je ne comprends pas… ce que vous dites… parvint-elle à bredouiller, le souffle court. 

D'un geste brusque, il la repoussa vers le lit où elle s'effondra en massant son cou endolori. Elle n'eut cependant que quelques secondes de répit. Déjà il la couchait de force sous lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. 

- On va voir si tu cries aussi fort sous mes caresses… 

Pesant de tout son poids sur elle, il la força à lever son visage vers lui et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il était beaucoup trop lourd. Enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair pour le faire lâcher prise, il lui répondit en mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. 

Mais c'est à cet instant que son instinct reprit le dessus. 

D'un mouvement vif, elle agrippa le visage de son agresseur et enfonça ses pouces dans ses yeux clos. Il protesta en grognant et s'écarta légèrement. Ce fut largement suffisant pour la jeune femme. Inclinant la tête en arrière, elle la redressa prestement et le frappa violemment au nez. Un cri de rage et de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge et il roula sur le côté, tenant son visage ensanglanté entre ses mains. 

- Garce !! s'exclama-t-il tandis que Samantha se précipitait vers la porte de sa chambre. 

D'une main tremblante, elle l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec deux gardes à la mine patibulaire. Surprise, elle s'arrêta et entendit la voix d'Aldraban résonner dans son dos. 

- Amenez-la moi ! 

Les deux hommes la saisirent aussitôt par le bras mais elle frappa violemment le premier du poing, avant d'envoyer son pied dans les parties sensibles de l'autre. Repoussant le corps massif des deux gardes, elle s'apprêtait à passer lorsqu'une violente douleur à la tête la fit s'effondrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aldraban la tirait sans ménagement par le bras avant de l'allonger de nouveau sur le lit. En partie assommée, elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser lorsqu'il la frappa en plein visage, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que le bruit de tissu qu'on déchire était celui de sa robe. Reprenant en parti ses esprits, elle tenta de le repousser par des gestes dramatiquement faibles mais son poing s'abattit de nouveau sur elle, annihilant toute possibilité de fuite. 

- Sortez ! Laissez-moi seul avec elle, l'entendit-elle rugir à ses gardes avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux. 

-------------------------

Jack pénétra dans la grange et empoigna la fourche que lui tendait un Teal'c lourdement armé. Se positionnant de l'autre côté de la porte, ils s'abattirent tous deux sur les cinq hommes, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Quelques secondes plus tard, croisant le regard de Hulg parmi les victimes, O'Neill se pencha sur lui et le prit violemment au col. 

- Qu'avez-vous dit à Aldraban ?! 

L'homme de main se contenta de cracher par terre, le visage obstinément fermé mais Jack sourit durement. 

- Vous tenez vraiment à me mettre en colère ? demanda-t-il, frappant brutalement la blessure de Hulg, lui arrachant un cri rapidement étouffé par la main de Teal'c posée sur sa bouche. 

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, O'Neill recommença plusieurs fois sans état d'âme jusqu'à ce que l'homme secoue la tête, le visage luisant de sueur. Le Jaffa ôta légèrement sa main afin de permettre à Hulg de parler. 

- Je vous ai vus… grogna-t-il avec difficulté. Jolinar et vous dans la grange maudite… Je le lui ai dit… 

Jack serra les dents, la peur au ventre et cependant troublé par les images envahissantes de cette fameuse journée... Il n'osait imaginer la colère d'Aldraban … 

- Elle doit en ce moment même s'en mordre les doigts… reprit Hulg, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. 

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Massant ses doigts endoloris, Jack se redressa et tira le corps inerte de l'homme dans un coin de l'écurie avant de se charger des quatre autres avec l'aide de Teal'c. Il était inutile de les attacher. Pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ce n'était plus nécessaire. 

- Que fait-on, O'Neill ? demanda finalement le jaffa, suivant son ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.  
- Daniel et vous, vous sortez d'ici. Avec un peu de chance, les gardes à l'entrée ne sont pas encore au courant qu'Aldraban veut notre peau… déclara Jack, marchant d'un pas vif jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Vous rejoignez la Porte des étoiles et prévenez le Général de la situation. 

Une main vint alors le stopper dans son élan, lui agrippant le bras afin de le forcer à s'arrêter. 

- Et vous ? demanda Teal'c, inquiet.  
- Je vais chercher Carter. 

Et d'un geste sec, il se libéra de la poigne de son ami. 

- O'Neill, insista cependant le jaffa. Vous n'avez aucune chance.  
- C'est un ordre, Teal'c. 

Plantant son regard déterminé dans celui de son compagnon, Jack lui fit ainsi comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et le jaffa du s'incliner. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient avec Daniel et rassemblaient leurs affaires. O'Neill se changea, revêtit son treillis et gilet par balle avant d'empoigner son P90. Teal'c lui tendit un Zat mais il le refusa d'un geste. 

- Si je ne m'en sors pas, je ne veux pas risquer qu'Aldraban l'utilise n'importe comment. 

Le jaffa acquiesça mais Daniel haussa les sourcils. 

- Je pige pas, là… Et nous ?  
- Vous, vous partez prévenir Hammond, ré-expliqua Jack, un brin agacé. 

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre mais il le fit taire d'un regard noir et sans un mot de plus, il sortit, les deux hommes sur ses talons. 

O'Neill eut bien du mal à inciter Daniel à partir mais Teal'c lui rappela sèchement que plus ils perdaient de temps, plus la vie du Major Carter était en danger. Finalement, le docteur Jackson s'inclina et les deux hommes passèrent le pont-levis, prétextant une visite à la taverne du village. 

La nuit était sombre et la faible lueur des lanternes cachait l'avancée de Jack. Mais lorsqu'il parvint près du château, il dut finalement se découvrir. Son but n'était pas de tuer mais d'arriver à temps dans la chambre de Carter. Et ce, à n'importe quel prix. 

--------------------------------

Samantha n'avait plus la force de repousser Aldraban. La douleur lancinante de son crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir et le goût métallique de son sang lui donnait la nausée. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle l'arrête. 

Lorsqu'il releva le pan de sa robe, introduisant une main entre ses cuisses, elle fit glisser sa jambe entre les siennes et, rassemblant toutes ses forces, envoya son genoux dans les parties intimes de son agresseur. Elle regarda avec un plaisir non feint ses yeux soudain exorbités et d'une main molle parvint à le faire rouler sur le côté. Elle se releva en titubant, cherchant du regard de quoi l'assommer définitivement. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ferait après mais pour l'heure, elle devait se débarrasser de lui. 

Les jambes faibles, Samantha rejoignit la table de chevet et prit un vase entre ses mains mais fut violemment projetée contre le mur par un Aldraban rendu furieux par sa souffrance. Son dos heurta un meuble et la douleur la paralysa. Une plainte s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle glissait au sol, réalisant soudain qu'elle venait de perdre tout espoir de s'en sortir. 

- Jack…murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrée, à peine consciente. 

Elle sentit dans un état second le corps lourd de son agresseur peser de nouveau de tout son poids sur elle, la colère rendant douloureux le moindre de ses gestes. Cherchant à faire abstraction de ses mains viles, de sa sueur écœurante, Samantha détourna la tête et ferma les yeux. 

C'était un cauchemar… Ce qu'elle vivait depuis plusieurs jours était un véritable cauchemar sans fin… Elle flottait dans le noir complet, mis à part le souvenir toujours plus fort de cet homme autour duquel toute sa vie semblait tourner. Ses idées restaient floues bien que des images affluaient en elle comme à l'instant, rendues plus précises par la violence des évènements. Des images de guerre, de combats qu'elle aurait livrés. Elle perçut alors au loin des cris et un son qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Trop occupé à déchirer les restes de sa robe en poussant des gémissements de bête affamée, Aldraban n'en tint pas compte. Les bruits se rapprochaient pourtant, inexorablement, et Samantha sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de « Lui ». 

Au bout de quelques secondes, les hurlements toujours plus proches attirèrent enfin l'attention du maître des lieux qui se redressa en sursautant. Les tirs avaient cessés mais les cris résonnaient encore et encore. 

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, claquant violemment contre le mur. Jack apparut sur le seuil, recouvert de sang, un couteau dans la main. Il avait abandonné son P90 rendu inutilisable par le manque de balles et poursuivit sa route avec comme seule arme son cran d'arrêt. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme, il fit un dernier pas vers elle, enregistrant sa quasi-nudité et son regard empli de détresse. 

- Carter… murmura-t-il… avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol. 

Samantha retint son souffle, les yeux rivés sur le corps inanimé de Jack. Plusieurs tâches sombres zébraient ses vêtements d'où s'échappait son propre sang.

**A SUIVRE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je passe en coup de vent pour mettre la suite! Merci pour vos reviews!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel et Teal'c parvinrent rapidement aux abords du village. Afin d'éviter les soupçons des gardes à l'entrée du château, ils n'avaient pas pris de chevaux et rejoindre la Porte allait leur prendre plusieurs heures.

- Daniel Jackson, intervint le Jaffa en attrapant le bras de son ami qui s'élançait déjà sur la route.

Celui-ci s'arrêta en se retournant.

- Quoi ?  
- Je vais y aller seul. J'irai beaucoup plus vite. Vous, restez ici, aux abords du village. Le Colonel O'Neill parviendra peut-être à les faire sortir d'ici.

Daniel lui répondit d'un regard dubitatif mais acquiesça avant de partir se cacher dans les fourrés. Teal'c observa attentivement les environs puis s'élança au pas de course dans la forêt avoisinant le chemin de terre. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de tomber nez à nez avec une patrouille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack se réveilla avec la désagréable impression de se noyer… Dans un geste machinal de survie, il se mit à tousser afin d'évacuer l'eau de sa gorge et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son regard accrocha aussitôt celui de Hulg qui tenait un seau maintenant vide entre ses mains noueuses. Un sourire satisfait barrait son visage couvert d'ecchymoses.

Le corps de Jack se contracta aussitôt mais ses poignets et chevilles enchaînés lui interdirent tout mouvement de protection. Il avait les bras reliés au-dessus de sa tête et un dérangeant sentiment de vulnérabilité le prit à la gorge. Il détestait cela.

Serrant les dents, il observa attentivement sa cellule sombre et humide, ne découvrant qu'une petite lucarne à sa gauche en plus de la porte de sa geôle. Le reste n'était que murs de pierres gris et suintants. Pour l'heure, seul Hulg se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui et Jack sentit l'appréhension lui nouer l'estomac.

- Monseigneur ne va plus tarder… lui indiqua l'homme de main avec satisfaction.

L'état des blessures qui recouvraient son corps lui apprit qu'il ne s'était écoulé que peu de temps entre son intrusion dans la chambre de Carter et son réveil, ce qui le rassura en partie. Son but n'avait pas été de sortir la jeune femme de là. Compte tenu du nombre de gardes à passer pour y parvenir, c'était tout simplement impossible. Non… Il avait simplement voulu attirer l'attention d'Aldraban sur lui. Il n'avait donc pris qu'un seul chargeur et vidé toutes ses munitions sur ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Son gilet par balles ne l'avait protégé qu'un moment des représailles de ses ennemis mais il était tout de même arrivé à temps. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait eue…

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard faisant place au maître des lieux. Son visage sombre était blessé, ce qui laissait sous-entendre que Carter n'était pas restée inactive.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, son P90 dans la main.

- Qui es-tu ?  
- Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force, répondit-il avec froideur.

L'homme plissa les yeux, sans comprendre.

- Tu n'es pas de cette planète, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Jack soupira.

Il avait soif, ses blessures saignaient et le faisaient souffrir… Il savait que ça n'était pas très grave mais s'il perdait trop de sang, ça pouvait rapidement le devenir. Autant lui répondre avec honnêteté.

- Mon équipe et moi sommes de pacifiques explorateurs...  
- Pacifiques ? Tu as pourtant tué plusieurs de mes gardes, rugit Aldraban en levant le P90 d'un geste vif.

Cet éclat n'impressionna pourtant pas Jack.

- Vous reteniez l'un de mes hommes.

Le Seigneur fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- De qui parles-tu ?  
- Du Major Samantha Carter, dit-il avant de rajouter puisqu'il ne semblait pas comprendre : Jolinar.

Abasourdi, Aldraban perdit un peu de son agressivité.

- Jolinar ? L'un de vos… hommes ? Mais c'est une femme !  
- … qui se bât comme un homme et qui est dix fois plus intelligente que vous et moi réunis.

Comme son geôlier restait coi, Jack poursuivit :

- Nous voulons juste rentrer chez nous tous les quatre. Relâchez-nous.  
- J'ai acheté Jolinar.  
- Elle n'était pas à vendre.  
- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ici.  
- Je m'en contre-fous. Libérez-nous !  
- Sinon… ?

O'Neill ouvrit la bouche mais se retint à temps. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'Hammond leur envoie du renfort et Jack n'avait pas très envie de voir l'équipe de secours tomber dans une embuscade.

- Nous ne vous obéirons jamais. « Elle » ne vous obéira jamais.

Ces quelques mots rappelèrent à Aldraban la raison de ses griefs envers lui.

- Parce qu'à toi, elle obéit, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack ne répondit pas. Il regrettait suffisamment comme ça ce qui s'était passé entre Carter et lui. S'il n'y avait rien eu, ils seraient peut-être sur le point de s'enfuir à l'heure qu'il était…

Insensible aux remords de son prisonnier, Aldraban s'avança et, du canon du P90, lui redressa la tête afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Jolinar est à moi et je vais te faire passer l'envie d'utiliser ce qui m'appartient…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ses maux de tête s'étaient apaisés d'eux-mêmes et quelques hématomes étaient apparus sur son visage blême. Sa robe étant partiellement déchirée, elle en avait revêtue une autre dès que ses jambes l'avaient de nouveau portée. Elle s'était ensuite effondrée sur le lit, attendant de reprendre des forces, la peur au ventre.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Jack à terre, elle n'avait rien pu faire, trop assommée par la douleur. Aldraban s'était alors levé et des gardes avaient pris le Colonel par les bras afin de le sortir de la pièce. Le gémissement qui s'était échappé de sa gorge l'avait heureusement rassurée. Il était vivant… Mais pour combien de temps ?

La pâle lueur des premiers rayons du soleil vint bientôt éclairer sa chambre et Samantha éteignit les chandelles devenues inutiles.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les sortir de là.

S'avançant vers la fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit et regarda les plus courageux installer les produits de la vente sur leur étalage. Le marché allait ouvrir dans quelques minutes et d'ici une heure ou deux la cour grouillerait de monde.

Penchée sur la rambarde de bois, elle sursauta violemment lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna aussitôt et fut surprise de découvrir une jeune servante, un plateau dans les mains avec son petit déjeuner. Celle-ci l'observa du coin de l'œil mais ne la salua pas. Après tout, Samantha n'était rien d'autre qu'une esclave. Une servante avait au moins un semblant de liberté et dans la hiérarchie, ce « détail » avait son importance.

Jetant un œil sur la porte qui se refermait doucement, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un garde sur le seuil. Un seul…

Une chance à ne pas manquer !

S'avançant doucement vers la jeune femme qui déposait le plateau sur sa table de chevet, elle attendit qu'elle se retourne pour l'assommer violemment d'un coup de poing. Le bruit de sa chute attira évidemment le garde mais Samantha avait déjà attrapé une chaise et l'abattit sur l'homme dès qu'il franchit le pas de la porte. Le bruit retentissant que fit cette attaque résonna douloureusement à son oreille mais personne ne se déplaça pour voir d'où il provenait. Le château était encore en partie endormi.

Prenant les lambeaux de sa robe déchirée, elle en fit des lanières solides et attacha ses deux victimes solidement avant de les bâillonner. Puis, fouillant sous son matelas de plûmes, elle en ressortit les vêtements d'homme que Jack lui avait donnés quelques jours auparavant. Une fois habillée, un bonnet de laine grossière sur la tête pour cacher ses boucles blondes, elle ouvrit la petite boîte qu'il avait rajoutée à ce déguisement et prit entre ses doigts les lentilles de contact marron. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le petit miroir, c'était une autre personne… et pourtant. Son visage était sans conteste trop féminin, sa peau trop blanche et laiteuse malgré les hématomes. Jetant un œil désespéré autour d'elle, elle finit par se rapprocher de la cheminée, prit de la suie et se salit volontairement. Lorsqu'elle s'observa de nouveau dans le miroir, un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack soupira bruyamment en entendant enfin la porte de sa cellule se refermer derrière son tortionnaire. Il y avait de nombreux moyens de torturer une personne, plus ou moins sophistiqués et il avait craint le pire, compte tenu de l'époque moyenâgeuse dans laquelle ils évoluaient. Heureusement, Aldraban ne voulait visiblement pas sa mort. Du moins, pour le moment. Il ne s'était donc pas fait éventré, ni écartelé… Et juste avant le départ de ses geôliers, on lui avait même donné un peu d'eau afin d'étancher sa soif. C'était vraiment du quatre étoiles, ici.

Il avait bien vu la surprise du maître des lieux devant sa résistance. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que son prisonnier était déjà mort torturé près d'une trentaine de fois en sept ans ?

Le bruit d'un léger raclement attira soudain son attention. Il redressa la tête avec difficulté et croisa le regard brun d'un jeune homme à travers la petite lucarne. Il ne lui fallut bien sûr qu'un millième de seconde pour comprendre son erreur.

- Carter…  
- Colonel, soupira Samantha, les doigts soudés aux barreaux qui les séparaient.

L'ouverture dans le mur ne faisait que trente centimètres de hauteur et seul le visage et les mains de la jeune femme couchée au sol étaient visibles. Dans un geste désespéré compte tenu de l'épaisseur impressionnante des barreaux, elle tenta d'en jauger la solidité mais ne parvint même pas à les faire osciller.

- Allez-vous en, Carter, chuchota-t-il avec fermeté.  
- Non ! répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je vais trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là.  
- Il n'y en a pas. Les cellules sont trop bien gardées. En plus, votre disparition va vite être découverte. Vous devez partir maintenant !

Mais elle secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Je refuse de vous laisser !  
- Ecoutez, Carter ! Teal'c et Daniel sont dehors partis chercher des renforts. Rejoignez les et vous reviendrez me récupérer plus tard, lorsque vous aurez une chance. Pour l'instant, c'est impossible.

Il la sentit ébranlée et renforça ses propos par une tonitruant :

- C'est un ordre, Major !

Il croisa son regard blessé mais elle finit par acquiescer docilement. De cela aussi, elle commençait à se souvenir. Des ordres qu'elle recevait de lui et de son obéissance. Cette notion de hiérarchie lui était dorénavant familière.

- Je reviendrai, Colonel.

Jack se permit alors un sourire.

- Je sais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha se redressa avec précaution, le regard sans arrêt en mouvement.

Quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu'elle était arrivée près des cachots, elle avait vu Aldraban en ressortir, Hulg à ses côtés. Bénissant ce départ, elle avait vérifié par chaque lucarne les cellules avant de trouver celle où Jack était enfermé. Le voir, ainsi attaché, la tête tombant mollement sur son torse en partie dénudé et couverts d'ecchymoses l'avait bouleversée.

Revenant à la réalité, Samantha reporta son attention sur le décor environnant. Elle devait partir tout de suite, le Colonel avait raison. Aldraban n'allait pas tarder à découvrir sa fuite.

Essayant de se fondre dans le paysage, elle se faufila parmi les tonneaux et caisses entreposés de ci de là et rejoignit d'un pas faussement calme les abords du pont-levis.

Un nombre grandissant de villageois affluait en direction du château et les vigiles ne les fouillaient plus que très sommairement. Personne ne fit donc attention au jeune homme qui, à l'inverse de la plupart des gens, sortait tranquillement de la forteresse. Lorsque le pont-levis fut passé, Samantha pressa un peu plus le pas et fit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'entrée du village en courant. A peine venait-elle de s'élancer sur le chemin de terre qu'une ombre s'abattit sur elle.

- Sam !

La jeune femme réfréna un cri de surprise et le coup qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer en découvrant le docteur Jackson.

- Où est Jack ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
- Il a été fait prisonnier ! Il faut absolument le délivrer !

Daniel acquiesça en la tirant cependant vers les fourrés pour se remettre à l'abri.

- Teal'c est parti chercher du secours. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Espérons qu'il ramènera plus qu'une équipe SG…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques dizaines de minutes après le départ de Carter, des voix furieuses résonnèrent derrière la porte de sa cellule. Jack se permit une grimace tandis qu'apparaissait un Aldraban blême de rage.

- Où est-elle ?! rugit-il avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres seulement de lui.  
- Qui ça ? demanda O'Neill avec une outrecuidance évidente.

Il reçut aussitôt un violent coup de poing en plein visage le faisant grimacer de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci de douleur.

- Où est-elle ?  
- … Pas ici, visiblement…

Aldraban leva de nouveau son poing mais Jack s'empressa d'ajouter avec agacement :

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ! Je suis enfermé ici depuis plusieurs heures !

L'homme abaissa son bras, la rage défigurant son visage.

- Elle est à moi, tu entends ! cracha-t-il avec colère.  
- Oui, enfin… à première vue, elle est partie, répondit Jack avec un sourire satisfait... et certainement loin à l'heure qu'il est.

Le second coup ne fut pas une surprise. Il encaissa comme il put, sentant de nouveau le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Aldraban se tourner vers un Hulg stoïque.

- Préparez l'échafaud ! On verra s'il rira encore lorsqu'on lui ouvrira le ventre !

Jack sentit l'angoisse vriller tout son corps mais il ne broncha pas, le même sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le menaçait de finir en petits morceaux. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas la dernière…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel et Samantha ne réalisèrent leur présence que lorsqu'ils furent entièrement cernés. Dans un soupir de soulagement, le jeune homme s'avança vers Teal'c accompagné de SG3 et 5 sous le commandement du Colonel Reynolds. Pas de doute, ils étaient très forts dans l'art de s'infiltrer en milieu hostile.

Le jaffa inclina la tête vers ses deux amis avant de poser lourdement par terre un sac aussi large que lui. Daniel avisa le lance-roquette qu'un sergent portait en bandoulière. Hammond avait apparemment déclaré la guerre à Lord Aldraban.

- Major Carter, quelle est la situation ? demanda Reynolds en s'avançant vers elle.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais les mots franchirent tous seuls le barrage de ses lèvres.

- Le Colonel O'Neill est retenu dans un cachot aux abords du château…

Elle poursuivit d'un ton atone, décrivant avec moult détails les lieux et le nombre d'ennemis. Teal'c et Daniel la regardèrent faire avec un sourire soulagé sur le visage. Ils auraient besoin de toutes les compétences de Sam pour faire sortir Jack de là.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Teal'c ouvrit son sac et donna des vêtements réglementaires à ses deux compagnons. Une fois habillés, la jeune femme prit le P90 qu'on lui tendait puis d'un geste habile emboîta le chargeur et ôta le cran de sûreté avant de redresser la tête, troublée. Ses souvenirs affluaient en elle avec une rapidité déconcertante. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'imminence du danger ou simplement à la drogue qui ne faisait quasiment plus effet ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ses réflexes retrouvés, son instinct militaire de nouveau opérationnel, elle avait à présent tout en main pour aider efficacement le Colonel à s'échapper.

Une cloche se mit alors à retentir, faisant se tourner vers le château les onze terriens. Il n'était pas encore midi et Samantha fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

- Ce n'est pas normal.

A peine venait-elle de murmurer cela que les hommes travaillant aux champs arrêtèrent toute activité et se dirigèrent avec entrain vers le château.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Reynolds.  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

D'un geste autoritaire, le Colonel incita tout le monde à se taire et s'avança seul vers le chemin. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint vers eux, tenant fermement par le bras un villageois terrorisé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda de nouveau Reynolds en le faisant tomber à ses pieds afin de l'intimider un maximum. Pourquoi vous dirigez-vous tous vers le château ?  
- … Les cloches… C'est un appel au spectacle.  
- Au spectacle ? répéta Daniel sans oser comprendre. Comment cela ?  
- Une exécution.

Un silence significatif se fit aussitôt puis Teal'c prit la parole.

- Quand cela doit-il avoir lieu ?  
- Dans quelques minutes... Comme ce n'était pas prévu, ils vont certainement faire ça rapidement…

Sans en attendre davantage, Reynolds se tourna vers l'un de ses hommes en désignant le prisonnier.

- Attachez-le solidement et n'oubliez pas de le bâillonner. On attend que les villageois soient tous parvenus jusqu'au château et on attaque.  
- Il y a beaucoup de personnes innocentes parmi la foule, Colonel, intervint Daniel.

L'homme se tourna vers l'archéologue, le regard froid.

- Eh bien nous éviterons d'arroser à tout va. Mais ma mission, Docteur Jackson, est de ramener le Colonel O'Neill en un seul morceau. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Daniel se tourna machinalement vers Sam, cherchant son soutien, mais la jeune femme détourna le regard.

Jack O'Neill passait en priorité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cour était bondée lorsqu'on le força à sortir de son cachot. L'installation de l'échafaud avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Une foule immense l'encerclait et Jack sentit l'appréhension le prendre à la gorge.

Trop de monde. Beaucoup trop. Si les renforts étaient arrivés, jamais ils ne parviendraient jusqu'à lui.

On le poussa sans ménagement jusqu'à une estrade et il monta les quelques marches sous les cris enjoués des villageois. Il ne comprenait pas et n'avait en fait jamais compris comment des hommes pouvaient éprouver du plaisir à un tel spectacle. Des hommes et des enfants, songea-t-il en croisant le regard d'un garçon au visage poupin. Celui-ci l'observait, un sourire sur les lèvres, hissé sur les épaules vigoureuses de son père.

S'arrachant à cette vision désolante, il parcourut des yeux les alentours à la recherche de ses hommes, en vain. Aldraban apparut alors, le rejoignant sur l'estrade.

- Alors ? On éprouve moins l'envie de rire ?  
- Si vous aviez un tant soit peu d'honneur, on se battrait à la loyale au lieu de jouer au médecin, répliqua Jack, abattant sa dernière carte.

Mais l'homme, fort de son pouvoir, fit un geste au bourreau qui l'empoigna afin de l'attacher à la roue. Il se laissa faire, jetant un œil machinal vers le pont-levis et sentit son cœur bondir dans la poitrine lorsque l'un des gardes disparut subrepticement, rapidement suivi par un autre. Comme tous les regards étaient rivés sur l'échafaud, personne ne semblait faire attention à ce qui se passait à l'entrée.

Désireux de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux par son insistance, Jack se tourna vers Aldraban. Plus tard ils seraient découverts, mieux ils pourraient se placer pour intervenir.

- Et maintenant quoi ? Quelle est la suite du programme ? demanda-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

L'homme tiqua devant cette assurance désarmante mais il reprit vite ses esprits.

- Que préférez-vous ? Etre écartelé ou éventré ?

Jack fit mine de réfléchir.

- Ma foi… Choix difficile. Les deux me semblent vraiment très attrayants.

Incrédule, Aldraban l'observa en silence avant de faire un geste de la main au bourreau.

- Allez-y. Il est à vous.

Puis sans un mot, il descendit de l'estrade afin de rejoindre un point surélevé et plus éloigné.

Lorsque Jack vit le bourreau s'approcher avec dans ses mains un couteau incurvé, il regretta de ne pas avoir proposé l'écartèlement. Il retint sa respiration lorsque l'arme passa sous son tee-shirt déjà en partie déchiré avant de couper celui-ci en deux.

- C'est quand vous voulez, les gars… maugréa-t-il entre ses dents, observant le bourreau d'un œil mauvais.

Celui-ci prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à écarter tranquillement les pans de son vêtement afin de dégager un maximum son ventre. De quoi lui donner des cauchemars pendant un bon moment…

S'il s'en sortait.

Ce fut lorsque le couteau s'approcha dangereusement de son estomac que le premier coup résonna. Un silence total s'en suivit, aussitôt troublé par la chute tonitruante du bourreau. Jack le suivit du regard, observant le minuscule trou au milieu du front.

Superbe tir.

Des cris s'en suivirent aussitôt mais une explosion fulgurante se chargea de faire définitivement paniquer la foule. Tous se précipitèrent vers le pont-levis, piétinant sans état d'âme les pauvres bougres ayant malencontreusement chuté. Jack redressa la tête, tirant sur ses liens dans l'espoir un peu naïf de se libérer. Le bruit de tirs résonnait à présent autour de lui et il chercha du regard ses compagnons. Il vit Teal'c au loin, Daniel à ses côtés, zatant tout ce qui bougeait. Reynolds fendait la foule, coordonnant l'attaque avec efficacité. Mais pas de traces de Carter… songea-t-il avec angoisse.

Son attention fut brusquement attirée par Aldraban qui s'avançait vers lui, le visage congestionné par la rage. Jack vit tout de suite le couteau dans sa main et se remit à tirer sur ses liens avec énergie. Hélas, le bourreau avait bien fait son travail. Jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, il finit par appeler le soldat le plus proche.

- Reynolds !!

L'officier se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction mais étant positionné au même niveau que Aldraban, il lui était impossible de le voir parmi la foule. Il fut alors attaqué par plusieurs gardes et dut se détourner quelques secondes. Ce fut cet instant que choisit le Seigneur des lieux pour monter les quelques marches avant de lever bien haut son couteau.

Jack se crispa instinctivement, prêt à recevoir le coup mais son agresseur fut violemment tiré en arrière, éloignant une nouvelle fois la mort de lui.

- Mon Colonel…

O'Neill sentit son cœur s'emballer en croisant le regard de son second. Son second qui l'appelait pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours « _MON_ Colonel ». 

**A SUIVRE…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai essayé de mettre en ligne la suite hier, mais ça ne marchait pas... Voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère que la fin vous plaira et merci encore pour vos reviews! :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce fut lorsque le bourreau leva son couteau au-dessus de Jack que tout lui revint. Absolument tout. Et ses sentiments pour lui furent aussitôt étouffés, voilés par tout ce qui les séparait.

Le règlement.  
Ces sept années à s'ignorer, ou tenter de s'ignorer.  
Les non-dits.  
L'indifférence, vraie ou fausse.  
Et Pete.

Pete dont elle ne s'était souvenue qu'en dernier. Pete qu'elle avait trompé, certes inconsciemment mais…

Et Jack…

Jack. Alors que, pendant plusieurs jours, ses sentiments lui avaient semblé proche de la perfection, ils étaient à présent avilis par la réalité, par ces questions incessantes.

Elle voulait se remémorer chaque instant afin de comprendre comment cela avait pu déraper. Comment Jack O'Neill avait pu perdre le contrôle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Plus tard.

Armant son P90, Sam avait alors fendu la foule avec une aisance particulière, connaissant les lieux mieux que personne, et très vite, était arrivée aux abords de l'échafaud. C'est en entendant le « Reynolds !! » retentissant de son supérieur qu'elle avait vu Aldraban parmi la foule. Jouant des coudes, assommant sans état d'âme tout villageois l'empêchant d'atteindre son but, elle était parvenue à repousser l'agresseur au dernier moment. L'agrippant violemment par l'arrière du col, elle l'avait vivement projeté hors de l'estrade avant de se tourner vers Jack avec inquiétude.

- Mon Colonel…

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle sut de suite qu'il avait deviné. Gêne, malaise, angoisse bataillaient ferme dans ses yeux bruns et elle se détourna vivement avant de sortir son couteau pour couper les liens. Elle sentait pourtant ses coups d'oeil incessants mais refusait de s'appesantir sur cela pour le moment. Et surtout… elle ne se sentait pas le courage de le regarder en face. Pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Carter !!

Son cri à son oreille la sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Aldraban devant elle, son poignard dressé, prêt à la frapper. Mais un éclair bleuté arrêta net l'agresseur qui s'effondra à ses pieds dans un spasme violent.

Sam chercha quelques secondes l'origine du tir avant de baisser les yeux. Sa main droite libérée, Jack avait saisi le Zat de la jeune femme avant d'envoyer une décharge sur Aldraban.

Leurs regards se croisèrent… avant de s'éviter une nouvelle fois.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle en libérant son autre poignet et ses chevilles.  
- C'est moi.

Une fois détaché, Jack se leva et tendit machinalement la main vers la radio de la jeune femme. Elle eut aussitôt un geste de recul avant de se laisser faire, les yeux baissés. Il hésita un instant seulement puis enclencha finalement l'émetteur, la tête à quelques centimètres du visage de Sam.

- Ici O'Neill ! On évacue ! s'exclama-t-il, troublé malgré lui par cette soudaine proximité.

Il s'écarta aussitôt en pestant intérieurement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer les amoureux transis.

- Allons-y ! poursuivit-il avec aigreur, furieux contre lui-même.

Il enjamba le corps inconscient d'Aldraban et l'idée de l'achever lui vint brusquement à l'esprit mais, jetant un œil vers la jeune femme, il soupira et sauta en bas de l'échafaud avant de s'élancer en direction du pont-levis. La foule s'était éparpillée et ils représentaient tous des cibles faciles pour les archers situés en hauteur. Ils traversèrent la cour en zigzagant, évitant soigneusement les flèches, avant de rejoindre finalement leurs compagnons près de la sortie. Un sergent avait été chargé de tenir la position à hauteur du pont-levis et d'empêcher celui-ci d'être relevé, et ils purent tous fuir indemnes du château.

La traversée du village fut plus aisée et ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans la forêt, en sécurité.

Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'Aldraban veuille les poursuivre aussi évitèrent-ils le chemin de terre. Ils avançaient avec précaution et lenteur, le dos courbé, le doigt sur la gâchette, le regard sans cesse en mouvement.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, ils purent se détendre un peu. Reynolds rejoignit Jack et fronça les sourcils devant son teint terreux. Il leva aussitôt son poing fermé et l'équipée fit halte.

- C'est pas la grande forme…  
- Je fatigue un peu, mais ça va, répondit O'Neill en s'épongeant le front, moite de sueur.

Reynolds acquiesça avant d'empoigner sa radio.

- Major Carter. On a besoin de vous ici.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour demander plutôt le Sergent Harris, préposé aux soins de secours de SG3, mais comment aurait-il pu expliquer un tel souhait ? Il regarda donc du coin de l'œil la jeune femme arriver au pas de course, Daniel et Teal'c sur ses talons.

Dans un soupir, il s'adossa au premier tronc d'arbre venu et se laissa glisser au sol.

- Jack ? Ca ne va pas ?  
- O'Neill s'est fait torturer, Daniel Jackson, lui répondit le jaffa avec patience.

Sam s'accroupit devant le blessé et ouvrit le sac de secours.

- Où avez-vous mal, Mon Colonel ?  
- Partout… maugréa-t-il après un coup d'œil reconnaissant à Teal'c.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge avant d'avancer les mains vers son torse.

- Vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle, sans oser le regarder.  
- Allez-y… murmura-t-il.

Daniel les observa un instant et fronça les sourcils.

- Sam ? Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle distraitement, concentrée sur sa tâche.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil vers Teal'c et d'un commun accord implicite entraînèrent le Colonel Reynolds un peu plus loin afin de les laisser seuls.

- Ils sont au courant ? demanda Sam au bout d'un instant de silence.  
- Je pense.

Elle acquiesça, les yeux toujours baissés sur son ouvrage. D'un geste léger et précis, elle désinfecta les plaies les plus profondes avant de bander son torse pour éviter qu'elles ne se ré-ouvrent.

Le silence était lourd, pesant et les battements désordonnés du cœur de Jack n'étaient certainement pas dus à la douleur. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir passer le barrage de ses lèvres.

Une fois son torse en partie soigné, le regard de la jeune femme glissa sur lui, à la recherche d'entailles supplémentaires.

- La cuisse droite, intervint Jack, d'une voix étrangement nouée.

Sam écarta aussitôt les pans ensanglantés du tissu afin de regarder la plaie d'un peu plus près. Elle grimaça intérieurement. Ils devaient rentrer au plus vite, les blessures n'étaient pas belles à voir.

Dans un soupir, elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait mais ces gestes familiers ne nécessitaient que peu d'attention. Ses pensées se mirent rapidement à dévier, et la jeune femme revécut ces derniers jours avec appréhension.

Des centaines de questions tournaient dans sa tête mais surtout une :

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle était avec un autre… alors que ce simple fait aurait pu tout empêcher… ? Pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolé, Carter.

La voix sourde de Jack résonna étrangement à son oreille, la faisant tressaillir. Les mains de la jeune femme se figèrent aussitôt.

- Je sais que rien de ce que je dirai ne pourra effacer ce qui s'est passé… Tout est ma faute. Je suis impardonnable.

Sam leva les yeux vers lui, mais il gardait la tête basse, la mâchoire douloureusement crispée.

- Vous n'êtes en rien responsable et si vous désirez faire un rapport à Hammond, je ne nierai pas, poursuivit-il.

Le pouls de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Un rapport ? Pourquoi un rapport ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas… ? Il ne voyait tout de même pas ce qui s'était passé comme un viol ?

- J'ai aussi une part de responsabilité…  
- Non, la coupa-t-il de suite en redressant la tête. Non, Carter. Vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal. Jamais vous n'auriez fait ça et nous le savons tous les deux... C'est moi. J'ai été faible.

Il se tut, passant une main tremblante sur son visage fatigué. Il réalisait seulement maintenant tout ce qu'il venait de perdre. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas voulu y penser, retardant un maximum cette douloureuse prise de conscience, mais à présent qu'il devait faire face à ses actes… il en saisissait enfin les conséquences. Et la plus grande d'entre elles. Il venait de perdre à tout jamais la seule chose qu'il avait d'elle… son amitié.

- Pourquoi ? entendit-il alors murmurer.

Il leva les yeux vers Sam, plongeant son regard coupable dans le sien.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit pour Pete ? poursuivit-elle, doucement.

Jack gémit intérieurement.

C'était la seule question à laquelle il n'était pas prêt à répondre car, évidemment, ça impliquait beaucoup trop de choses. D'un autre côté, après ce qu'il avait fait, quelle importance qu'il se mette à nu. Elle méritait bien ça. Un peu d'honnêteté pour une fois.

- Parce que j'aimais être celui que vous aimiez.

A peine ces mots prononcés, il détourna lâchement les yeux et la repoussa doucement afin de se remettre sur pieds.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle cependant en se redressant à son tour.

Incrédule, il lui jeta un coup d'œil de travers avant de soupirer devant son visage fermé.

- Carter… Suis-je vraiment obligé de vous le dire ? maugréa-t-il comme si la réponse était d'une parfaite évidence.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, laissant la jeune femme profondément troublée.

Une phrase lui revint alors. Une certitude.

_« Parce que ça ne dépend pas que de moi ! »_

Non, tout dépendait d'elle en fait… et elle ne l'avait pas compris.  
C'était pourtant cela qu'elle avait cherché à retenir de son amnésie. Cette nouvelle donnée si importante, si primordiale.

Il l'attendait. Un mot d'elle et tout était possible.

Plus de frustration, plus de non dits, plus de fausse indifférence.

L'espoir, l'exaltation due à cette découverte la saisirent brusquement. Elle mit quelques secondes à gérer ce trop plein d'émotion, regardant autour d'elle avec fébrilité.

Il lui suffisait d'un mot ! Juste un mot et tout pouvait changer !

_- On y va !_ résonna brusquement sa radio, la tirant de sa léthargie.

Reprenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Sam s'accroupit et rassembla d'une main désespérément tremblante les bandages et pansements afin d'en charger son sac à dos.

- Sam ? l'appela Daniel, un peu plus loin.  
- Je… J'arrive, bredouilla-t-elle en mettant tant bien que mal son arme en bandoulière.

S'élançant à la suite de ses compagnons, le regard soudé au dos de son supérieur, elle trébucha sur une racine et percuta celui-ci de plein fouet.

- Ah… Désolée, Mon Colonel !! s'écria-t-elle, les joues en feu, cherchant à se redresser les mains posées sur ses épaules.

Celui-ci se retourna afin de l'aider, la même gêne au fond des yeux.

- Y a pas de mal, mentit-il tandis que la douleur dans son dos le faisait grimacer involontairement.

Ils se remirent tous en marche et Jack eut la surprise de voir la jeune femme rester à ses côtés au lieu de l'éviter, comme il l'avait craint. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut encore plus étonné de voir le pas de Sam faiblir, l'incitant à ralentir à son tour et les éloignant ainsi des autres membres de l'équipe.

- Euh… Un problème, Carter ? demanda-t-il, désireux de l'aider si elle sentait le besoin de lui dire quelque chose.  
- Oui… murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

Jack l'observa du coin de l'œil, plein d'appréhension.

- A propos du rapport… commença-t-elle.  
- Mmmm…  
- Je n'en ferai pas.

Surpris, il se tourna vers elle, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.  
Etait-ce un pardon ? Etant donné la gravité de ses actes, il en doutait pourtant.

- … Merci.

Elle acquiesça simplement mais n'avait visiblement pas terminé.

- Vous voulez changer d'équipe ? proposa-t-il donc devant son silence. Ou peut-être préférez-vous que je quitte le SGC ?  
- Non ! répliqua-t-elle de suite, le coupant dans son élan.

Il la regarda de nouveau sans comprendre. Que voulait-elle exactement ?

Et lui ? Que voulait-il ?

Il ne savait pas trop s'il était capable de continuer à travailler avec elle après ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient fait l'amour, bon sang ! Si elle était capable de l'oublier, pas lui ! Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, c'était sa peau nue qu'il voyait, la courbe parfaite de ses formes, son visage délicieusement crispé par le plaisir… Et sa voix lui rappelait sans cesse ses gémissements.

Jack secoua la tête avec lassitude.

Il allait donner sa démission. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'en plus de tout le reste, elle soit obligée de supporter ses regards lubriques.

- Je ne veux pas que vous quittiez le SGC, dit-elle cependant.  
- Carter…  
- Non…  
- Ecoutez-moi ! s'emporta-t-il bien malgré lui, l'obligeant d'un geste à s'arrêter. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous me demandez, là. Vous ne savez pas…

Il se tut, serrant les dents, les poings crispés.

- Carter… reprit-il plus calmement. Vous êtes une femme désirable et étant donné ce qui s'est passé entre nous… je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à… à faire abstraction de ça.  
- Qui vous le demande ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il avait mal entendu.  
- Qui vous le demande ? répéta-t-elle, avec candeur.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, passant une main fatiguée sur sa nuque douloureuse.

- Je ne comprends pas… Vous voulez quoi ? Me voir baver à chaque fois que vous rentrerez dans une pièce ? dit-il crûment, cherchant à lui faire comprendre exactement à quoi elle devait s'attendre.

- Vous baveriez ? répéta-t-elle contre toute attente, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et une lueur dans les yeux qui lui firent battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

Estomaqué, il observa attentivement le visage de la jeune femme, notant son air désinvolte et détendu, plein d'une nouvelle assurance.

_- Jack, un problème ?_

La voix de Reynolds le tira de sa contemplation. Machinalement, il empoigna sa radio, sans quitter Carter des yeux.

- Non… On arrive.

Après un échange de sourires, Jack fit un signe de tête et ils se remirent en route. Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence puis il finit par se tourner de nouveau vers elle. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse tout ça en suspend.

- La bave ne vous gêne pas alors ? demanda-t-il avant de secouer désespérément la tête devant la stupidité de ses propos. C'est très mauvais, je suis désolé…

Mais la jeune femme rit doucement, les yeux pétillants.

- J'ai connu pire.  
- Pour la bave ou la blague ?  
- Les deux.

Jack acquiesça, sans trop savoir s'il devait ou non se réjouir de cette réponse. Une chose était sûre, elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais le « J'ai connu pire. » le laissait perplexe. C'était un oui ou un non ?

- Et vous ? dit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
- Moi ?  
- Voir une femme se pâmer devant vous ne vous gênera pas ?

Cette fois-ci, plus de doute. Son pouls battant des records de vitesse, il se tourna vers elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Se pâmer ?  
- Se pâmer.

Il acquiesça, flatté à l'excès, faisant cependant mine de réfléchir.

- … Je crois… Je crois que je survivrai.

Elle lui lança un regard entendu, faussement vexée par ses hésitations mais resta silencieuse. Ils continuèrent leur route tranquillement, l'un à côté de l'autre, et rejoignirent quelques mètres plus loin un Daniel et un Teal'c scrutateurs. Les deux hommes les observèrent un instant puis, devant leur bonne humeur évidente, ils se détendirent complètement.

Le chemin du retour se fit donc léger. Parfois leurs regards se croisaient, parfois ils échangeaient un sourire et lorsque la Porte apparut majestueusement devant eux, Jack se surprit à regretter que la route n'ait pas été plus longue, malgré ses innombrables blessures.

Daniel se chargea des coordonnées et le vortex se forma. Reynolds se tourna aussitôt vers O'Neill mais celui-ci secoua négligemment la main.

- Partez devant, j'arrive.

Le leader de SG3 acquiesça et tous passèrent la Porte, tous sauf SG1. Comme Daniel semblait vouloir prendre son temps, Teal'c finit par le pousser doucement mais fermement vers le vortex et le jeune homme se décida enfin à les laisser seuls.

- Alors ? attaqua de suite Jack en se tournant vers la jeune femme.  
- Alors ? répéta-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Ça mérite bien un petit baiser !

Elle haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qui mérite un baiser ?  
- Je vous ai sauvé la vie et délivré du vilain méchant qui vous retenait prisonnière, expliqua-t-il avec satisfaction.  
- Mais moi aussi, répliqua-t-elle en redressant la tête.

Il grimaça légèrement avant de lever le doigt, les yeux brillants.

- Vous avez aussi essayé de me tuer. Ça nécessite une compensation.

Sam soupira, mi-amusée mi-blasée.

- Ça, c'est vraiment petit…

Le sourire vainqueur de Jack s'accentua.

- Alors ? J'ai droit au baiser de la jolie princesse en détresse ?  
- Je n'étais pas en détresse ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée, détestant par-dessus tout le rôle de la faible femme qu'il s'amusait à lui faire jouer.  
- Juste un peu, quand même !  
- Non !  
- … Pour me faire plaisir… murmura-t-il cependant en approchant son visage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres seulement.

Les joues de Sam s'enflammèrent aussitôt et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Juste pour cette fois, alors.

**FIN**

Encore un fois, désolée pour la guimauve disséminée de ci de là, dans la fic. Je crois que c'est de pire en pire…  
Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… plus la fic est longue et moins j'y vois !

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aurais pu appeler cette fic « Une histoire de coups de boule ». Carter en donne trois rien que dans celle-là… un record. XD


End file.
